changed
by cattle mutilation
Summary: Goku is not the same person anymore, he's no longer innocent and pure hearted and the cause is his beloved wife. After losing everything will a certain raven haired beauty help him regain what he lost?
1. Chapter 1: the day he lost it all

AN: Yo!

This is my first fic ever so here's somethings you need to know

*Goku might act a bit OOC but there's a reason for that

*keep in mind that this is an AU so it doesn't really follow the ssme events and timeline of the original series

* English isn't my mother tongue but I'm a perfectionist freak that means I care alot about grammar and spelling so feels free to correct me If you found any mistakes

*Go easy on my with the reviews please :)

DISCLAIMER :I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z, I DO OWN THAT BITCH NAMED KARIN THOUGH

...

Betrayal... I never thought i'd know how it feels like to be betrayed, I never experienced it before... _not until recently of course._ When someone betrays you, you _don't_ just feel betrayed. No, unfortunately what you feel is sadness, anger, hate and more anger. Demons that slowly changed me into something I hated.

I can feel my very being slipping away and is replaced by this character that I always looked down upon. This is not the cheerful, strong Son Goku with the happy go lucky attitude that everyone knows and love, _No_ this is the weak pathetic excuse of a man that is filled with rage and sadness with only one thought on his mind... Revenge

And as long as I have _it_ I don't care who i'd hurt in the process. So here I am in the middle of a party at my 'best friend's' house gazing at this so called 'best friend' seductively .. Well as seductive as I can muster that is, I never really thought about Bulma that way, yes I admit she's beautiful with curves that can get her any man she wanted but she was the first girl i've ever met, she got me out of mount Paozu into the land of adventure, I owe Bulma alot she became the closest thing I have for a sister.

But at this moment I didn't really care how much Bulma helped me out or how much she meant to me, I felt sick inside for what I was planing on doing but it doesn't matter anymore I was a sick man _already._

Standing against the wall wearing my orange gi pants and my usual navy blue under shirt without my orange gi shirt that completed my outfit since I have found it into shreds this morning apparently _she_ thought that vandalizing my favorite outfit would somehow send a message to not wear the outfit that _she_ hated so much luckily I was able to save the pants _"ughh you're always wearing that ugly outfit, why wont you wear normal clothes for a change, Goku? it's so embarrassing "_ was what she said before we left _her_ house ' _maybe because it's comfortable and I fucking like it, you filthy whore'_ was what I thought of as an answer but I didn't voice it out instead I kept silent I really did not want another argument and got in the car soon we headed towards Capsule Corp.

I kept staring at the blue haired beauty and it seems the more I stare at her the more I see _his_ face the more enraged I get and the more determined I become to carry on with my plans, all my limitations went through the window now the only thing that was on my mind was the look on _his_ face when he finds out that I've taken what he considered _his_ the same way he took what was mine, I chuckle inwardly at that thought, was she ever mine? _his_ scent wasn't the only male scent I picked off of her, ever since I came back from Yardrat 6 months ago I was first greeted with the knowledge that she _'miscarried_ ' my child which I later find out that it was more of an abortion than a miscarriage, she told me with tears in her eyes I was shocked of course and a bit devastated I was quite excited about becoming a father my wife and unborn child were the only thing I thought about while still on Planet Yardrat but still I brushed my disappointment aside what's done is done, what else should I do, blame her? no I couldn't. I had to comfort her so I walked towards her and as I was a few feet away from her suddenly I cringed, there was a different scent mixed with hers and it was definitely a male scent of course I confronted her she called me paranoid and that she just came back from work and she did _have_ to deal with her male colleagues, didn't she? Strong part of me wanted to believe her but there was this other part of me that noticed how pale her face went when I confronted her about the scent and the fact that the scent emitted from everywhere off of her body which wouldn't be the case if it was just simple interactions but I ignored this part after all I still _loved_ her, she wouldn't hurt me like this, would she? So I believed her. Maybe she was right maybe I was being paranoid, a lot has happened that day, I was tired from my long journey back to earth , I met a purple haired young man from the future that informed me of a few very interesting things that are bound to happen plus the devastating knowledge that I lost my child, _yes_ I was definitely overreacting, and despite the justifications I made there was slight anger building up inside of me and the feeling of being repulsed of my wife which I didn't understand why at that time, little did I know that I was slowly becoming a _monster._

I noticed that Bulma was finally alone which meants it was finally time for me to put my plan into action, I straightened my back I put my now empty glass down on the table next to me and I started walking towards Bulma.

Bulma was standing on the far side of the room taking slow sips from her drink, she really did look beautiful tonight. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that was knee long the neck line showed a generous amount of cleavage, the dress was black and tight fit showing her curves perfectly. Nothing special was done with her shoulder length blue hair yet it still complemented her look. My steps were slow my plan was simple _'seduce Bulma'_ , sleep with Bulma, see the look on _his_ face, Oh it would be a joyous sight.

I felt confidence blooming inside of me, Bulma's parties were a weekly occurrence and for the last few months I willingly gave in to the flirtations of the females attending but I didn't really care about them hell I didn't even know most of their names. I was getting closer to Bulma and the feeling of being sick to my stomach returned but I brushed that feeling aside after all some of the anger I've been harboring for the last 6 months was directed at Bulma she was the one who introduced me to _her_ , she was a close friend of _her,_ the person who _broke_ me.

"Bulma" I said with a genuine smile on my face as I finally reached her "Oh hey, Goku" she said and smiled back which I couldn't help but think it was fake "you look beautiful tonight" I noted " I look beautiful every night thank you very much" I chuckled at her response "I guess but..." I leaned towards her and gently touched her arm slightly rubbing it "you look especially beautiful in this dress" flashing her with a playful smile "oh why thank you,Goku " I opened my mouth in an attempt to say something else but was suddenly cut off "where is Karin? " immediately my whole demeanor changed I pulled back it was the last name I wanted to hear right now "I don't know" I spat.

"i thought you came with her ?"

"I did" I said hoping that Bulma would just drop the supject but I wasn't so lucky.

"How can you not know where your wife is?" Oh I had a pretty good Idea of her whereabouts and with whom but I didn't dare to check her Ki I didn't trust my self being angry and around people I shrugged my shoulders getting quite irritated that this conversation wasn't going as intended, I heard Bulma sigh then she said "Goku, you've been leaning against the wall for about an hour doing nothing but stare at me instead of looking for your wife" I didn't know where Bulma was going with this but I decided to play it off "maybe I prefer staring at your pretty face instead of looking for my wife don't worry your pretty little head about her though I'm pretty sure she's well taking care of" I said with a wink the look of disbelief on Bulma's face spoke volumes and I immediately realized that this conversation has taking a destructive path.

"are you putting a move on me,Goku? "

"Nooo.. I would never, I thought you knew me Bulma ? 'pure hearted' and 'innocent '" I said sarcastically taking note that Bulma have caught on to the amount of sarcasm I added, the look on her face turned to one of anger she folded her arms over her chest and shifted her wight on one leg "what has gotten into you, Goku? " I was becoming quite angry at this moment part of me just wanted to leave before I do something I end up regretting

"for the last 6 months we watched you turn to a completely different person, the first month you were distant and you were rarely as cheerfull as you used to be and whenever we asked you'd say it's nothing then you turned into this walking ticking time bomb ready to blow at the slightest nudge" at this point I kept a stoic face but inside I felt like i was losing the battle in subduing the anger that is building up rabidly inside what fuck did Bulma know about what im going through anyway?

"AND don't you think I didn't notice the feminine perfume on you right now... God Goku i walked in on you with one of my female colleagues in the bathroom a few weeks back and you didn't even realize it i couldn't believe my eyes. You of all people Goku i never expected that from you, what about Karin? Don't you care about her ? Honesty Goku I'm so disappo-" Bulma flinched and took a step back as she saw the angry glare I gave her she looked terrified for a second but then she shook her head as if telling herself I wouldn't hurt her something she would soon come to regret, she took another sigh and continued "you need to change this new attitude Goku, you're about to be a father for kami's sake" after few seconds processing what Bulma said my eyes widened in horror ' _Me? A father? no no no this isn't happening'_ I was beginning to panic, for the last 6 months I lived with this pain and anger I couldn't tell anyone Not after what future Trunks told me I couldn't risk it, I didn't know what to do I wished someone would just tell me what to do but i couldn't risk changing the future I just couldn't, I tried to distract myself with training, indulging my self with women from Bulma's parties and even drinking. I tried to leave her once in hopes of salvaging of what's left of my soul but she cried and she promised to be faithful and as the love struck fool I believed her, I was disgusted with myself to let her manipulate me as she pleased but I still hoped that we would go back to what we used to be before i left to Namek, I hoped she would come to realize how much she'd hurt me but i still couldn't bring my self to touch her and it didn't take her long to find her way to another man's arms and it had to be _him_ , my arch rival and our best friens's lover. Memories of of the time when she confessed that she had an abortion because she didn't want to carry the child of a monster inside her came flashing before my eyes, _how could she do this to me? I loved her, I loved her_

My heart ached, I felt rage and power surging through my veins,I clenched and unclenched my hand in a failed attempt to calm myself down, I looked down at Bulma's terrified face and before I even knew what i was doing my palm came crashing on the wall trapping Bulma between me and the wall "what do you mean I'm about to become a father? " the words blurted out of my mouth without me even registering it, I gave Bulma an intense gaze clearly meaning speak-the-truth-now. Bulma gulped she opened her mouth and closed it but nothing came out, I scowled I was getting impatient, I wanted an answer a confirmation, unknowingly I added more pressure on the wall debris came falling down on the ground "k-karin is.. P-pregnant, didn't she tell you? "

All the sounds in the room suddenly just vanished, my heart was pounding it wasnt like i didn't hear her the first time, it wasn't like I didn't realize what she meant, It wasn't like i didn't know what my _dear wife_ been doing but _dammit.. dammit it hurts so much._

"how can she be pregnant if i haven't touched her not once since i came back from Yard-"

Suddenly i felt a grip on my shoulder and the next thing I knew is my back crashing into the wall on the other side of the room, i felt pain and my back crashing into the wall had nothing to do with it, I stood up and immediately noticed that the room was almost embty photos, paintings have fallen or are tilted on the wall, glass shattered on the ground and there was a crack that extended from where I was standing towards the wall, I realized that I must have turned to a super Saiyan in my fit of rage, I looked back to where I was standing to get a glimpse of who pushed me to the wall and my eyes caught sight _him._ Never in my life have I felt this much rage and pain not even when Krillin was killed by Piccolo's henchmen or when he was killed by Frieza, all logic and commen sense have fleeted me I was barely holding to my sanity, _I'll kill him._

My body was moving by itself and before I knew it I was standing right in front of _him,_ he narrowed his eyes at me "what were you thinking of doing, Kakarot ?"

I ignored his question, a dark chuckle came out of my mouth "I should have never stopped Krillin from killing you" once again the words just blurted out of my mouth without me even thinking it, at this point I had no control over my body, speech or thoughts it was an almost out of body experience.

"but I'm gonna fix this mistake right now" there was a bead of sweat falling from his face, Vegeta might be strong but he's not a Super Saiyan and he realizes that

.

"Goku, just calm down" I heard Bulma say, I looked past Vegeta to stare at her then looked back at him.

"Vegeta, did you enjoy my wife? " I heard Bulma gasp and then she took a step back I didn't care much to see the expression on her face my eyes were fixated on Vegeta, he kept a stoic face but somehow his eyes showed remorse?

"what are you talking about Goku? "

"you know Bulma, for a genuis you're quite stupid. So how about it Vegeta. Why won't you tell Bulma here how you've been spending your free time on my wife's bed"

If Vegeta knew what was best for him he would have kept quiet but the proud moronic prince that he is he didn't. I watched as his lips curled into a defient smirk "I don't owe the women any explanation ... And its not my fault that you're incompetent even in bed that your wife had to resort to me for pleasure "

My fist implanted itself into his guts the soon as he blurted those words his back bent from the sheer force red liquid came out of his mouth, and before he can pick himself up my hand found its way into his hair fisting it as hard as i can and slamming his face into my knee breaking his nose into pieces, my grib on his hair was hard as ever as i threw him into the bar into the wall behind it my body flew to where he was straddling him i brought my fist into his face but it came into the ground cracking it, the bastard was able to dodge it it seemed. Mustering every ounce of energy he had he slammed a punch into face turning my head aside with the amount of adrenaline rushing into my vein and the fact I was in my Super Saiyan state it didnt have much of an effect on me. I grabbed his wrist and shifed my eyes to glare at him I put as much energy as I can into my hold until I heard his bones cracking and listened to the cries of pain erupting from his mouth, I let go of his hand letting it fall limp at his side, my brain has blocked all noises around me and pleas for me to stop fell on deaf ears as my fists came crashing into his face and chest over and over again, i flared my Ki behind me as i felt someone approaching then i heard a crashing sound not even stopping my administration, thick red liquid stained my fists and a moment later I felt three pairs of arms trying to restrain me two of them held each of my arms and one hugged me from behind trying to pull me away from my pray that layed unconscious before me and on the verge of death, having caught me off guard they succeeded into pulling me away i thrashed and struggled trying to get out of their hold shouting "Get off me" and a moment later I flared my Ki pushing the three figures in different directions, I was panting listening to the sound of my breathing having quenched some of my anger I started to regain my senses, voices and groans were heard, and at that moment I felt that one familiar Ki, I turned towards that familiar Ki and there she was standing at the door way in all her glory her light brown eyes looked at me with disgust, I walked towards her slowly, there was something I had to confirm as if I needed more confirmation but I had to, and soon enough i was standing right in front of her, she was staring at me defiantly, pain and anger dwelled inside of me again from just looking at her I took a deep breath retracting most of my energy after a few deep breaths I was in my original state again I reached my hand and tried as gently as possible to put my hand on her belly but it seems with my current emotional state being as gentle as possible was able to push her roughly against the door behind her "you monster" she spat and I ignored her trying as hard as possible to push all the anger and pain to the back of my head to sense the Ki of the life forming inside of her and soon enough enough I felt it it was faint but it was there, there's no more room left for doubt no more hope for fixing things , _we were over_

I looked back at her disgusted face from her blond hair to her light brown eyes to her red lips and finally to her neck pain and anger that i had pushed back have returned and in that moment i couldn't help but think how it would feel to hold her slender neck into my hand and just _snapping it._

The scenario played over and over in my head I closed my eyes took a deep breath and opened my eyes again "you should feel lucky that I relieved most of my anger on your lover boy here" I said as I pointed to the unconscious saiyan prince lying on the floor "I guess you finally showed what you truely are" she glared at me folding her arms over her chest, where did she get this confidence? Was I not intimidating enough for her? Was she that sure that no matter what she did I would never hurt her? And she was right I could never bring myself to harm her.

"and what would that be Karin? A monster? " I chuckled "funny you don't seem to mind monsters very much... But don't worry _this_ monster you won't have to deal with anymore " I said struggling to subdue the pain that was ripping my soul apart. Not wanting to look at the women witn the currently shocked face for another second,I turned around to find another exit and a second later I wished I never turned, the room I was standing in was practically in ruins i scanned the damage and immediately realization has hit me ten folds, my heart sank even lower my throat was dry and I was struggling to swallow the lump that formed in my throat, I felt sick.

"look what you've done to Bulma, Goku" a voice said which I recognized as Yamcha's standing alongside side Krillin and master Roshi the three pair of arms that tried to stop me earlier circling two individuals a man with purple hair and a women with blonde curly hair crouching over an unconscous...Bulma ? Mrs Briefs sobbing echoed in the room "Bu-" I didn't dare utter her name, " _what have I done? "_ the question played like a broken record in my mind, I was panicking. And if the realization that I hurt my friends wasn't enough to break me then the look they gave me sure did, The look that I've seen so many times now, The look that I never once thought would be directed at me, The same look they gave a powerful enemy.

I wanted to scream and shout that _this_ wasn't me, But it was. The urge to just ran away from their judging eyes was overwhelming and once again my body moved on its on I headed towards the bar, grabbed three bottles of whisky and flew through the ceiling as fast as I can. All I wanted was to get as far away as possible ..

I didn't know how much time I kept flying, and I didn't care, images of of what I've done kept playing in my mind. The look on my friends's faces and the unconscious body of Bulma, guilt, pain and remorse were all I felt but I was exhausted and all wanted was to lay down and either wake up from this nightmare or never wake up at all. I decided it was time for me to land I flew for a while and a few minutes later I landed, it was dark and the only light present was the moonlight that reflected on a water surface which I assumed was a lake, I sat down facing the water I grabbed one of the bottles and in an amount of seconds I drank the whole thing. The events of the evening flashed before my eyes the lump in my throat returned and my heart pace quickened and I was taking sharp intakes of air and then something inside _snapped,_ my eyes became blurry and warm liquid slid down my cheeks and I let an earth shattering sob and for the first as long as I could remember _I was crying_. It was the only thing I could do for I had no where to go, my friends probably hate me and my wife...well my wife was pregnant with another man's baby, _I felt miserable._

So I drank and cried until I eventually blacked out ..

I tossed and turned trying to get away from that irritating light, I wasn't ready to wake up yet, My head was throbbing with pain and all I wanted to do is go back to sleep so I dragged my self upwards trying to just run away from that stupid light source that decided to show its self like any other day, I kept dragging my still exhausted body and before I knew it my head hit something hard followed by a shake and birds chirping and other small hard objects kept falling on my face and the rest of my body, I groaned and abruptly sat up _obviously there's no escaping this fucking hell_.

At this point my irritation level skyrocketed, I rubbed my sore head and fluttered my still heavy eyelids open, my vision was blurry so I rubbed my eyes to get a better look at my surroundings and the first thing I noticed was that that damn sun was already high up in the sky, then there was this lake which was surrounded by fields of flowers, noticing that I was in the shade I looked up at the huge tree with red round fruit that were obviously Apples " _so the hard thing my head slammed into was this tree huh?"_ I took another look at the view infront of me and for some odd reason this place felt so... _familiar_ I felt like I've been here before but still my memory escaped me.

I shrugged that feeling aside and tried to stand up my body ached miserably and suddenly the throbbing pain in my head became worse, I felt like I just came out of battle with a mighty foe, I took a few steps forward and looked into the distance wondering what could I possibly do now? After a few minutes later of just staring ahead and contemplating the situation I was in a squeaking sound brought me out of my daze, I abruptly turned around facing the source of the sound and there stood a female wearing some kind of blue Chinese dress, a skirt with two long slits and a baggy pants under it, holding an embty basket. The girl had raven hair tied at the back of her head and two strands framing her face, she had a shocked expression on her face and a red tint covering her cheeks, she opened and closed her mouth and then suddenly I heard her voice "Go..." my eyebrows furrowed in confusion _huh? go? She wants me to leave?_

" Go..Gok.." she said again and the next thing I noticed were her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her body falling comically unconscious on the ground ... _okay that was awkward._

I sighed irritably and scratched the back of my head as if I dont have enough problems, now I have an unconscious girl at my hand.

...

There goes chapter 1 I didn't really want to do that to vegeta but couldn't help myself Yamcha is used way too many times as the cheater and honestly Yamcha would never betray his best friend like that but don't worry I'm planning on fixing everything.

Please review ^_^


	2. you still don't remember

A/N: first things first I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story, you have no Idea how happy you guys made me.

*I was supposed to mention this in the last but I forgot, so im really sorry for that but I was only planning to make the first chapter in Goku's POV the rest would be in third person POV, I hope you guys dont mind

 **DISCLAIMER:** same as last chapter

Chapter 2: you still don't remember

*at Capsul corp*

Krillin watched as their best friend and hero flew away, never in his life that he thought he'd see his friend like _this,_ having grown up with the earth raised saiyan they have been through hell and back yet not once did he see his friend so enraged to the point that he ended up hurting his own friends, it was almost as if he didn't recognize them and it _scared him._

Goku was the strongest person he ever knew and he was as gentle as he was strong, how many times did he jump in to their rescue? how many times did he show mercy on his enemies? Even though they tried to kill him and that was their friend, their hero, their Son Goku the friend that always did the impossible, the one that always ends up saving them along with the entire earth, the one that always rose from dire situations with a smile on his face and to see their always cheerful friend change like _this_ was almost impossible to believe. The signs were there of course for the last 6 six months they watched him slowly change first he was distant he rarely laughed and engrossed himself in training and even refused to see them at times, untill Bulma kept inviting them to her weekly parties and Goku would come sometimes for the food and then there was the sarcastic remarks that was so unlike him that caught everyone by surprise, snapping at the smallest issues, he was always defensive to the point that they had to be careful of what they said around him, and then there were times when Goku would just disappear during the party and awhile later he would come back no one knew where he went, and then there was his wife they rarely saw him interact with her hell they saw him talking to other women more then he did with her. Krillin suspected something was wrong he even asked him about it but Goku just told him that it was nothing so he shrugged it off thinking that maybe Goku was stressed from the possibly that something might go wrong when fighting the androids and even that thought was hard to swallow knowing how their friend loved a good challenge but after seeing what happened today everything fell into place and he knew the reason behind his friends change of attitude .,!

Krillin clenched his fist at his sides the look on his best friend's face before he took off flashed before his eyes _, it was all that conniving bitch's fault._ Krillin made his resolve he will go after his friend and help him, he readied himself to take flight and before he did a hand laid on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks he turned around to see his mentor, master Roshi

"Don't, Krillin" said the bald hermit as he shook his head

"you want me to leave him to suffer alone?"

"Goku needs time by himself so he can figure out what to do with his life, give him some time he needs it, and I don't think he wants to face any of us right now"

Krillin gritted his teeth with anger his master might be a pervert but he was right "it's all your fault..." Krillin started as he turned towards the blond beauty standing at the door looking at the ground biting her thumb nail as if contemplating something "it's all your fault, you ruined Goku's life "

as soon as Krillin spoke Karin lifted her head and glared at him , of course they would blame her for what _he_ did after all they worshipped him, it was no surprise to her that they hated her, she took their Goku away from them and she can't say she liked them either but she wouldn't stand for it, she wouldn't sit around and be treated like a villian specially not by them.

"why am I not surprised, after everything he did today and you're blaming me? Take a look around you, see what he did to Bulma this is what he truly is and he's been fooling all of you with his _'I'm all naive and innocent_ ' act"

Krillin stood dumbfounded, the gall of this women to actually think that she knew him better than they did "why you.." krillin started but was cut off by another voice.

"I think you need to leave ms. shou , Bulma wouldn't want to see you here when she wakes up " Dr. Brief said in a calm voice as he walked back to the room after having Bulma carried by Yamcha to be taken care of.

Karin sighed in defeat "I was going to leave anyway" she turned around and exited to leave this place it wasn't like she enjoyed staying here.

"how's Bulma? " master Roshi asked

"she's still unconscious but she's ok she doesn't seem to suffer from a serious injury"

"um guys? What are we going to do about Vegeta?" Krillin asked after having finally noticed the still unconscious saiyan on the floor.

"I already called a medic team to come look after his injuries " said

"are we really going to help the bastard? "

"we still need his strength to defeat the androids, Krillin" master Roshi pointed out

"and I can't just leave an injured man in my house like that" Krillin sighed in defeat, they were right no matter how much he hated the man they still needed his strength, he was stronger than most of them maybe even stronger than Picolo.

' _I hope you'll be okay, Goku'_

 _..._

 _"how could you? "_

 _"as long as I live I'll never forgive you "_

 _"look I think you've mistaken me for someone else"_

 _"don't be stupid. you are Goku, aren't you? " the angry female watched as the spiky haired male stood dumbfounded and without a second thought she charged towards him punches and kicks were easly blocked, the female pointed her fingers straight and charged again with impressive speed but were easly avoided by the confused male that was her Challenger, she watched as her opponent jumped high in the sky not planning on giving him anytime to retaliate she jumped right after him and sending him a kick which he again easly blocked "have we met before? " and another punch was sent his way and yet again was avoided "you really know how to lay the tourch, dont you? What about our promise? Have you forgotten about that too? " the angry female said as they both landed on the ground again._

 _"don't be angry. Can you please tell what I promised you so I can remember?" the female clenched her fists at her sides and gritted her teeth "you promised to make me your bride, you promised to marry me " she shouted as loud as she can, and as soon as she said that the crowd went quiet "I would think even you can remember that one" she continued as she folded her arms and turned her head to the other direction in an attempt to look displeased that until she heard the next words that came out of her opponent's mouth._

 _"hey krillin, whats a bride? " immediately everyone's jaw fell, one short bald monk clad with the same attire as her opponent spoke "its roughly translated that your life is over " he frantically said, and the one behind him spoke_

 _"no I think my translation is better, bride means that you have to spend the rest of your life with her"_

 _"you mean we have to live together? " the shocked spikey haired male spoke and then turned to face his female opponent "but I don't even know you. Can you at least tell me your name? "_

 _"only if you beat me " she watched as the face of her opponent beamed with a smile that melted her heart "alright, so if I beat you you'll tell me your name" her opponent said to no one in particular "it would be bad if we livid together and I don't even know your name"_

 _"if you can that is " the female said as she resumed her fighting stance, she watched as her opponent being few yards away as he pull back his fist and after that everything went so fast that the next thing she felt was her back slamming into something hard, by the time she regained her composure she found her self on a grassy ground OUTSIDE the ring after a few seconds of registering what happened the female was for some odd reason excited. She got back on the ring as her opponent walked towards her "wow you're even stronger than before"_

 _"so are you gonna tell me what your name is ?" the female sighed. "you still don't remember, I'm the Ox king daughter, chichi"_

 _"chichi? You're chichi ?" the female warrior nodded_

 _"now I remember, I realy did promise, I told you I wanted a bride" chichi's face brightened with happiness "but the thing is I thought a bride meant food" chichi suddenly felt a wave of depression hit her "so the promise is broken? " she said in a sad voice while looking at the smiling figure before her "sometimes my mind doesnt know what my mouth is saying ... But good thing my heart does"_

 _"chichi will you marr-_

 **Knock knock**

Raven eyes fluttered open registering their surroundings, rays of light pierced through a window illuminating a large room, feminine hands slid over the soft covers covering her body ' _it's been a while since I had one of those dreams'_

 **Knock knock**

The soft knock brought the princess out of her daze "come in" the door opened and in walked a middle aged women wearing a black maid outfit with a white apron tied around her waist "good morning princess Chichi"

"good morning" Chichi said in a soft voice as she sat up on the bed her feet now touching the carpet "breakfast is ready, your father told me to get you"

Chichi looked at the clock on the table beside her bed and was surprised to find it already 8 o'clock "hmm seems like I over slept today, tell father I'll be down in a minute" she smiled at the maid and headed towards her bathroom. Chichi took off her white night gown and stepped into the shower.

In proximately 20 minutes later Chichi descended down the staires and towards the dining room she was greeted with the delicious aroma of numerous cuisines laid on the table then she took notice of her overly large sized father sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper not yet touching his food, her father always preferred to eat with her than to eat alone, she smiled sweetly "good morning father" she said as she kissed his cheek and took a seat next to him

"good morning sweetheart" the ox king said as he laid down his newspaper and started eating "you're late today, Chichi "

"yeah sorry I over slept"

"so are you ready for today? " Chichi stopped eating for a second and looked at her father confused until she remembered who was coming today "ahhh remind me again why I agreed to do this"

"Chichi " her father exclaimed

"fine fine, I'll be back before lunch and I'll make sure to put my nice girl facade on" Chichi said as she faked a smile on her face

"you don't look too enthusiastic to meet your future husband, Chichi"

"well... I just don't know him that well to be all giddy and happy about it "

"Chichi it was your choice you know...you're not still waiting for G-"

"of course not" Chichi immediately cut her father "I stopped waiting for him along time ago" chichi said as she resumed eating her breakfast, her father sighed and did the same "so where are you planning on going chichi? "

"just taking a walk, pick some flowers and possibly train a little ... Oh I really wanna bring some apples I was thinking of making an apple cake"

"okay honey, just remember to be back before lunch"

"I know, I know "

Chichi finished her breakfast, got up and headed towards the kitching a few minutes later she came back with a large embty basket and headed out of the castle but not before telling her father goodbye. Chichi walked towards her favorite place occasionally she would be greeted by her kingdom's citizens, Chichi sighed, its been awhile since she's been to that lake and to be honest with herself training or picking apples wasn't the main reason, Chichi was _nervous_ . She might not be all enthusiastic about meeting her 'future husband ' but sure as hell she wasn't comfortable with the whole situation. All kinds of questions popped into her head, what if she won't love him? Will she end up in a loveless marriage? Sure he was nice, polite, and he was someone close to her stature, he was also a respectful doctor and most definitely not bad looking, in fact he was not bad looking at all, you can drown in those blue eyes of his, he was also well built and their union would help her kingdom greatly, it certainly made her father happy. Chichi smiled, she can do this, she can fall for this guy, what's there to be afraid of? It's not like she was still waiting for what's his name? No she completely forgot about him...completely. those dreams she has from time to time like this morning were only dreams, they meant nothing it was silly of her to hold on onto a childish promise made by 12 year she barely knew, yeah he was a jerk who couldn't keep a promise but she didn't care now, besides she did wait for him for a few years after the world martial arts tournaments but he still didn't show so its his loss And now its all water under the bridge so to Chichi couldn't help feel uneasy.

Few minutes later she finally reached her destination, she planned to pick up some apples first and so she came near the apple, Chichi looked down noticing there were several embty bottles laid on the grass in all different directions one of them was broken. Chichi was not pleased, someone actually came here and sullied this beautiful place with liquor bottles, who ever was responsible was going to get it ...good.

Chichi looked up and searched her surroundings, she came from behind the tree and towards the lake there she saw a figure standing with his back faced towards her, it took a few seconds for chichi's heart to start pounding against her rip cage her breath hitched, that wild hair that spiked in all directions except south, that orange gi pants there's no doubt about it, it was _him._

All kinds of questions popped into Chichi's head, did he finally remember, is he going to ask her to marry him?, what will she say? At this moment Chichi completely forgot about a certain someone. All kinds of emotions ran through her, nervousness, excitement, anger because he took so long, and happiness but mostly she was nervous, Chichi was not prepared for this confrontation AT ALL. Suddenly she watched as he turned to his left and afraid that he might turn towards her while she still unprepared she involuntary let out a squeak alerting him of her presence, he immediately turned around and faced her startling her, she was not prepared for this at all and her nervs were getting the best and and on top of that he just stood there in all his glory, he was even more handsome than she remembered, chichi tried to speak but no sound came out and his stare wasn't helping, finally she let out a"Go-" and watched as he looked at her with confusion, giving it another try "G..Gok-"

Unfortunately for chichi she didn't realize she was holding her breath and there was too much blood rushing to her head, she blacked out and the last thing she remembered was the blue sky.

...

Goku grabbed another apple and took a bite, he was in the shades provided by the tree, he glanced over his shoulder towards the still unconscious girl laying not too far away from him, he sighed ' _when is she waking up anyway'_ he thought, he didn't know what was wrong with her, she suddenly blacked out after asking him to leave, he had to carry her and place her in the shade and use his own shirt as a pillow, Goku hoped she wasn't sick or something he was so not in the mood to care for some sick girl which he had to admit was beautiful, which strange enough he thought her face looked familiar just like this place, yet just like this place he couldn't remember her and didn't really care much he just hoped she would wake up soon and would be out of his way. Goku sighed again and grabbed another apple, there was too much on his mind, he stared into the distance and once again he was lost in his own thoughts.

...

Chichi fluttered her eyes open, the first thing she noticed were leaves being rustled by the cool breeze, and the first thing she thought was _'what the hell happened?...ah yes I came here to train and pick some apples and flowers then I saw Goku then I blacked out'_ it took a second more for Chichi for realization to hit her ten folds her heart pace sped up again ' _oh god, Goku. He's here, what am I going to do now'_ Chichi frantically thought _'ok, calm down Chichi. Why are you so nervous anyway? And since when do I pass out like that, get it together Chichi, you forgot about him along time ago, no more chances ...unless he begs'_

Chichi shifted her eyes, she didn't want to get up just yet and as soon as she did she caught sight of him, he was sitting not too far away bare back faced towards her.

Chichi couldn't help the heat rising in her face, if she was in her 12 year old self again she would have been cupping her cheeks with her hands squealing, in fact she's struggling at keeping her at her sides and not do that at the sight of his bare muscular back and those broad shoulders and small waist ' _what happened to his shirt anyway?'_ Chichi watched as he brought his hand towards his face and took a bite out of his apple there was a slight shimmer on one of his fingers but she paid that no mind as she watched his biceps flex and she couldn't help but imagine those big strong arms wrapped around her small body, Chichi being too enwrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice him glancing at her from the corner of his eyes

"about time you woke up" Goku said in annoyed tone. Chichi on the other hand didn't know what to say. There was not even a hint of happiness in his voice something she didn't expect at all, so she kept quiet and stared at him as he turned his face raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Goku not getting a response from her thought maybe she has some hearing problems or something so he decided to try again in a louder voice "I SAID ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP"

"I heard you the first time" chichi spat as she abruptly sat up getting slightly angry with his unpleasant behavior.

"then why didn't you say something? I thought you had hearing problems or something" he said with an annoyed expression on his face like she was at fault here.

"here" he said as he handed her the basket "I did you a favor and picked some apples for you" Chichi looked at the basket confused "but there's only two apples in here"

"well it was full but you took your sweet time waking up, so I halped my self" Goku said annoyed, he did go through the trouble of picking all the apples that fell due to his head smashing into that damned tree if anything she should be grateful that he took all this trouble.

Chichi was taken back by all this, she was confused as hell and for a second her mind stopped thinking, there was something obviously wrong here, this was so not like what she expected, she expected him to beg her for forgiveness, hell a simple apology would have been fine, she didn't expect this rude behavior so she asked the only thing that seemed logical at the moment "you are Goku, aren't you? "

"how do you know my name?" Goku asked with a puzzled expression and watched as Chichi's eyes widened in disbelief then her expression turned to on of anger she suddenly stood up and pointed her finger at him "You... You ...you still don't remember me, do you? " Chichi spat her anger level rising dangerously.

Goku narrowed his eyes trying his best to remember but to no avail "ahhh, no but you do look familiar though" he said in a nonchalant voice, which pissed Chichi off even more "then what are you doing here?" she glared at him trying to hide the hurt in her voice but unfortunately Goku noticed it, he didn't know how to deal with the whole situation but he felt guilty for not remembering the girl so he tried to make amends and said the first thing that popped up in his mind "listen, if I slept with you then I'm really sorry for not remembering who you are, and it was probably a one time thing, so just..ah forget about it" he said like it was no big deal.

Chichi was in utter disblief and if she was pissed before now she was fuming, her body trembled in anger and her eye twitched, she was glaring murderous intent at him ' _how does this man get off, was that supposed to make her feel better? I can't believe I actually liked this asshole all this time'_ she thought.

"Like. I'd. Sleep. With a thug like you" chichi exclaimed angrily. Relief washed over Goku and though he didn't appreciate being called a thug it was a good thing that she wasn't one of the numerous women he met at Bulma's parties which brought other question, why the hell was she so angry with him if he didn't even sleep with her? He thought maybe it would be safe to ask for her name but before he got the chance to Chichi spoke "I want you to leave this place Right. Now" she spat clenching her fists giving him the death glare of his life.

"Huh? " he raised and eyebrow not really liking what she's suggesting

"you heard me, now leave this place and never come back"

"ah No! "

"Yes! '

"No! "

"This is my property and I want you out of here " Chichi shouted.

"how is it your property, there's not a single house around here"

"it is, now leave"

Goku gave a challenging smirk "and what would you do if I don't? " feeling slightly amused as he watched her take a fighting stance "then I'll make you" she said equally matching his smirk.

"Oh, is that a challenge? "

"consider it whatever you want" chichi replied. Goku sighed "okay how about this, if you win I'll leave. But if I win ..." chichi watched his demeanor changed and he continued "if I win... Will you talk to me? " he said almost pleadingly.

"Huh ?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And there goes chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it


	3. awkward first meeting?

**A/N :** thanks again for all the lovely reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm gonna try and update weekly that is if I did not decide to write down my other ideas for Goku/chichi

 **Disclaimer:** same as last chapter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chichi's body slumped on the grass, her arms sprawled beside her, chest heaving heavily breathing, her bangs stuck to her damped face, she was exhausted and sweaty, how long has she been at it?she didn't know but she felt like she's been at it for hours And to make matters worse she couldn't land one punch, not one punch to that stupid face of his. How did the gap between their strength grow this much? Chichi didn't know, the last time they exchanged fists was on her supposed 'first date' she was kinda on par with him, wasn't she? And its not like she stopped training but now that damned man's strength was monstrous, he manged to block all her relentless attacks with ONE finger all the while looking like he was not even trying and he probably wasn't, Oh how Chichi would have loved to break that finger of his into little tiny pieces and wipe that stupid smirk off his face, but she realized that it was no use continuing on with the fight and now she has to listen to him talk, _how did I get myself into this?_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _"okay how about this, if you win I'll leave. But if I win ..." chichi watched his demeanor changed and he continued "if I win... Will you talk to me? " he said almost pleadingly._

 _"Huh ?"_ _Chichi was taken back by his request and his sudden change, a minute ago he was an asshole and now he looked ...pitiful and for the first time since she met him today she took in his facial features, his eyes were puffy and red and he over all looked tired. A part of her just wanted to go and ask him what was wrong and comfort him the other part of her was still pissed that he didn't remember her still though one part is outweighing the other at the moment._

 _"I just ...I just want someone to talk to" Goku stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously suddenly having second thoughts about his request he didn't know why he even made it and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk but the thought of her leaving just brought the dread of being alone again and he just didn't want that not after what happened in his life recently_

 _"o-okay" Chichi said as she watched his face brighten slightly but no evident smile was plastered on it "it doesn't really matter though because I'm going to win anyway" she watched as his lips curved into an amused smirk then he folded his arms over his chest_

 _"what's your name by the way?"_

 _"thats for me to know and for you to remember" she spat_

 _"okay, fair enough"_

 _"now let's get on with it, the sooner this is over the sooner you leave"_

 _"Oh but I like it here and I was planning on staying" He said and lifted one arm and pointed his index finger towards the sky, Chichi wasn't sure what he meant by this gesture but before she started questioning it Goku answered her thoughts "one finger"_

 _"one finger is enough for you...actually now that I think about it one finger might be too much " Goku said thoughtfully and watched as the girl's face went beat red and if looks can kill Goku was sure he would have been already dead, he didn't know what made her so angry this time, He was only being honest._

 _Chichi on the other hand was infuriated, he's mocking her, she couldn't believe that she felt sympathetic towards him a moment ago._

 _Fueled by anger Chichi charged towards him with a round kick that was dodged easly followed by relentless attacks for nearly an hour that were either dodged, avoided or just blocked with his index finger leaving Chichi more pissed than before if that was possible and Goku more amused he had to admit she was a graceful fighter it was just her luck she was against a saiyan._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Chichi laid on the grass, her breathing slowed down having calmed down a little when suddenly his face appeared above her, he was bending towards her supporting his upper body weight by holding his knees

"So you give up?" he asked in a calm tone reminding her of her pathetic defeat and the fact that he defeated her by simply exhausting her not even bothering to charge at her once, Chichi narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose pouting which Goku couldnt help but think it was cute.

"Hmph" was all that Chichi bothered to make.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Chichi watched as he left her side and headed towards the apple tree, he took a blue folded cloth from on the grass the same spot she was lying in which she immediately knew it was his missing shirt, Chichi to say the least was glad that she was too enraged to pay attention to his God like naked upper body, and now she was grateful that he decided to wear it again, Chichi realized that he must've used his shirt to support her head which brought a small smile on her face, her anger slowly fading ' _maybe he's not a total jerk'_.

She got up and headed towards the lake where she sat down again this is her spot everytime she came to this place to think, soon after she was accompanied by Goku who is much to Chichi's delight or not, fully clothed now. he sat next to her but not too close, his legs crossed and his hands rested in his lap.

Goku was hesitant, and despite his request he really did not want to talk, all types of worries popped in his head, what would he tell her? That he hurt his own friend? That his wife can't keep her legs closed and she's now pregnant with his arch rival's baby? That he almost killed someone and not for a valid reason? Or how horribly he treated his friends? Most importantly what would she think of him if he told her? He might not remember who she is but she knows him and he dreaded the thought that she might end up thinking that he's a monster, it was bad enough that his friends thought so now.

Chichi was becoming quite uncomfortable with the awkward silence and decided to end it the sooner she was over with this the better "so.. What did you want to talk about?".

Goku sighed heavily he expected her to ask that "I'm sorry, I know I told you I want to talk to someone but I really don't feel like it right now, but I don't mind the company " there was sincerity in his voice accompanied the solemn look on his face and despite the fact that he was looking ahead something just told her that he wasn't seeing the picturesque view in front of him, ' _what the hell happened to him'_ she wondered as she kept staring at his anguished face, this is definitely not the Goku she knew, this Goku did not smile at all, did not look carefree in fact he looks like he's shouldering the weight of the world on which isn't strange for Goku but the Goku she knew would shoulder the weight and continue on being his cheerful self. But this Goku looked _...defeated_ and Chichi couldn't help but wonder what kind of a powerful foe he must have faced to make him like this. But then again did she realy know him? She wondered, the number of times she met him were less than she can count in one hand but for some reason she thought he was always the same, maybe this was the side of him that she never knew. A slight shimmer distracted Chichi out of her thoughts the same shimmer she paid no mind to when she woke up and after careful inspection she concluded that it was a golden metal band wrapped around his ring finger, Chichi froze, if she wasn't mistaken this is what married people wear, don't they? And there's no way she would be after all she's been dreaming about marrying this man for years she knew perfectly well what this golden metal band signified, _'so he's married '_ at this thought Chichi was suddenly left with a hollow feeling, sadness washed over her, this was the end of her dreams, her expectations, this was the conclusion that she wanted for so long, its not like the thought that he found someone never crossed her mind a few years ago she made the decision to stop waiting for him and move on but then there was the 'what ifs' that stood in the way of every relationship she had and there was the 'Goku standards ' that she set that none of the men who courted her did something similar to defeating the Red Ribbon army or king Picolo or even were as strong as she was, but the man obviously moved on not bothering to even remember her, she was the one foolish enough to build her life on a childish promise and she can't even bring her self to hate him, for how could she blame him for making a promise about something she was sure he knew nothing about at the time, how could she blame him for finding love and settling with someone else. For all she knows he could be not only a husband but a father too, and maybe he's in this state because something happened to his wife? ' _he must really love his wife'_ she thought, maybe it was that blue haired girl that was with him at the time, a small smile graced her features who ever that women was Chichi was glad that she gave Goku the love that she always planned to give but was never able to, maybe this revelation was a good thing, maybe it was time for her to just grow up besides she has a fiance, it shouldn't matter to her that he's married and she shouldn't feel bad about it, right? but she did.

Time passed and both of them not saying a word to each other, both of them too engrossed in their own thoughts and both of them grateful for this silence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Half an hour have passed between them, none of them making a sound or uttering a word aside from the occasional every now and then heavy sighs, Goku having found no solutions to his troubles and Chichi coming to the descion that she should finally break this silence it was time to ask the dreaded question it was her way of asking what was wrong. She took another heavy sigh "so you're married" the question sounded in an almost cheerful tone but for Chichi it felt incredibly awkward and immediately regretted it as she noticed his sudden flinch, he turned his head to face her with a stern look on his face but the mixed emotions in his eyes did not escape her "how did you know? " he asked in a stern voice.

"the ring" she said pointing at the ring around his finger.

"oh right, I forgot I was wearing this ring" Chichi watched as He roughly took the ring of his finger and threw it away towards the lake while lifting his other arm forming a small ball of light in his hand which chichi concluded was a Ki blast, he hastily charged it towards the ring or at least so she thought she only saw the following explosion in mid air, Chichi gasped at his sudden action and she's once again baffled by his behavior, there was a look of hurt and anger plastered on his face and he almost looked like he was on a verge of crying.

Chichi couldn't help but feel sorry for him, once again proving her that this is not the Goku she knew. Horrible thoughts crossed her mind, what if something awful happened to his wife or family? What if his wife was dead ? For why would he be here and not home with his family in this state doing what he just did, Chichi felt a bang of guilt wash over her for reminding him of whatever tragedy he's been through and she couldn't resist the urge to want to help him, she put her hand gently on his shoulder and watched as Goku turned his head to face her giving her the what-do-you-want look "would you help me pick some flowers? " Goku stared at her for moment then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Chichi mentally kicked herself for her silly request but she was short on ideas on how to help him and she thought that picking flowers would help take his mind of the things that are what it looked like torturing him and it always helped her the vibrant colors and refreshing scent of flowers always helped sooth her and decided to just tell him what her plans were

"you look kinda... Troubled and .. I thought that maybe it would help ease your mind" Chichi stuttered and hoped he would just agree, Goku gave a half smile and a slight nod appreciating her thoughtful gesture not that he thought it would help, in fact he knew it wouldn't but non the less he would try.

watching her get up and gesture for him to follow her brought another half smile on his face, Goku felt ashamed for letting his emotions take control but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to care. Not planning on making her wait any longer he willed himself to get up and followed her lead.

He watched as Chichi started pickings flowers neatly, there were flowers growing everywhere here in all kinds, sizes and colors only adding more beauty to this place, Goku did what Chichi told him and started picking flowers and whatever was around them.

After a while of picking flowers Goku now has a whole bunch of them in his hands and to say the least most were not in a good shape, he tried to concentrate on the task before him but every now and then his mind would reel back to the situation he's in proving that not even the the refreshing smell of nature could sooth his mind. As Goku bent again to pick the flower before him, this particular flower caught his attention, it had a light purple color to it which only helped jog a certain memory in his brain and suddenly Goku froze.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _"the stuff I'm about to tell you... Is sensitive, everything I say has to stay strictly between us" a purple haired young man said with a serious expression._

 _"fair enough. Anything you say wont go anywhere else, I can keep a secret with the best of them" Goku replied in an understanding tone._

 _"well I arrived here today from a point 20 years in the future"_

 _"wait, are you serious? you traveled back from the future?" the younger man gave a slight nod and continued._

 _"thats right, and my name is Trunks, Vegeta's right when he said there arent any other saiyans left... Its kinda ironic cause he's my father" Goku's eyes widened in shock and to say Goku had a strange day would be a definite understatement, it was strange even for Goku and that's saying something, having just returned to earth, the first thing he wanted to do was meet his wife and his probably already born son/daughter but he was shocked to see that his friends were already there to meet him and then he was told that they knew where he'd land thanks to a purple haired young man that claimed to know him, a man that goku never seen before and if that wasn't strange he was also a super saiyan who defeated Frieza and his father but being Goku he accepted the man and trusted him after sensing no evil intentions besides the familiar aura Goku sensed from him which Goku just shrugged it off, then the man which is now known as Trunks told him that he was from the future, it was one strange information after another but nothing prepared Goku for the last thing that came out of that kid's mouth._

 _"So someone had a kid with vegeta? And that kid is you?"Trunks gave another slight nod. Goku didn't know what was more strange that Vegeta slept with someone or some women actually agreed to sleep with Vegeta, after inspecting Trunks features " Oh man I can totally see it now" he said and turned to compare his features with his fathers._

 _"Vegeta's a Daddy that's nuts"_

 _"Not for another two years but yeah basically"_

 _"Wow that blows my mind" and he wasn't kidding Goku was still processing the information._

 _"Actually that's not what I came all the way back from the future to say , I need your help Goku before all is lost . Three years from now on the 12th of May in sometimes around ten in the morning on an island 9 miles from south city they'll make themselves known to the world they're a pair of monstrosities more powerful than anything I've ever seen" Goku's face suddenly turned serious._

 _"That bad huh? are they aliens?"_

 _"No some kind of hybrids between man and machine made right here on earth and the man who created them is non other than the red ribon army resident lunatic doctor Gero"_

 _"What? how can that be? I wiped out the RR army" Goku said in disbelief_

 _"I know you crushed the RR army itself years ago but doctor Gero survived"_

 _"So what's he after this time? Is it the whole I'm-gonna-take-over-the-world thing?"_

 _"Knowing him... probably, he never issued demands but it lines up with what he pursued back in the day he got what was coming to him though, he created those androids to terrorize mankind and the first person they killed was the doctor himself, they delight in chaos and destruction And with their inventor gone no one knows how to call them off "_

 _"Well you're a super saiyan trunks and you dealt with frieze easly like he was no body, if you say these things are trouble then I'm sure they must be" Goku folded his arms around his chest not being to suppress the excitement of fighting such strong opponents_

 _'Yes they are, I tried to take them down my self but it didn't work I fought as hard as I could in the end I was lucky to escape in one piece"_

 _"Why did you go in to the fight two against one, couldn't anyone help you"_

 _"They're gone, Goku I'm the only warrior still alive 20 years from now, in three years krillin, Yamcha, Tien, chaotzu, piccolo and my father Vegeta they all died fighting the androids. Your son and I are the only ones who stayed alive, we trained and got strong together. With piccolo dead and gone in my time the dragon balls and the wishes I could use to get your friends back to alive no longer exist... Dammit I can't do it and I'm the only one left" Trunks clenched his fists with anger and Goku listened intently to what he said, the thought of his friends and his son dying brought a horrible feeling to his chest but then again where was he during all this?_

 _"Trunks hold on, what about me why am I not helping you out? the androids get to me too?"_

 _"They don't...you never battled, not long after the present Goku you're going to come down with an illness its going to be the death of you" and here comes another shocking information that baffled the earth raised sayian he was going to die with an illness not on the battlefield._

 _"It's a virus that attacks your heart, a microscopic foe that even a super saiyan can't overpower'_

 _"A heart virus? sensu beans can't do anything to make it better? It just not fair I mean why do I have to miss the fight" Goku said completely shocking the the purple haired Demi-Sayian before him._

 _"The part that upsets you the most is that you won't get to face the androids? So you mean you aren't afraid of them at all?"_

 _"Well sure, they sound like monsters but it would be a great chance to see what I'm made of and I'm going to miss it" the older saiyan said quite disappointed that he was going to miss the fight with such strong opponents._

 _"You truly are the caliber of warrior I was hoping you would be, my mom wasn't exaggerating in the least"_

 _"When the symptoms appear use this vile" Trunks handed a small vile to Goku that he pulled off from the pocket of his blue jacket_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The medicine you'll need, the virus you'll come down with is incurable now but in 20 years we pretty much have it licked, use that vile like I told you and you'll be fine" suddenly Goku's face beamed with excitement and happiness. He was not going to miss on this fight and he would make sure to not let anyone suffer in this future._

 _"That's great news, thanks trunks I wish you'd saved me the suspense and told me about this from the start"_

 _"Well honestly I shouldn't be messing around with history actively trying to change the future like I am but with the future what it is now I'm sure you'll keep everything from going so wrong Goku. Mom knows it too she kept telling me if she didn't believe in you she wouldn't have worked so hard on the time machine" alarms rang in Goku's heads at the mention of Trunk's mother, she built a time machine and she knows him pretty well and she's a women, how many women did he knew who were smart enough to build Time machines? Goku by now had a pretty good idea on who his mother is but it was so unbelievable he had to ask._

 _"Woah hold on just a second, so your mom is the one who built the time machine?... So that means she must be a genius just like.." the trembling out shock Goku watched as the Demi-sayiayn in front of him pointed his finger at the far away group behind him "Right she's my mom" immediately Goku to put it lightly lost his footing and fell on his back shouting "So vegeta and Bulma..." he quickly got up again and turned to stare at the soon to be parents, it was surprising enough that someone have put up with Vegeta's attitude and did the dirty deed but for that someone to be Bulma it was.. Just incomprehensible for Goku besides wasn't she with Yamcha? "Wah.. out of all your future news that one takes the cake, I always figured Bulma and Yamcha would get married but her and vegeta? I can't even wrap my head around it"_

 _"Well she got tired of Yamcha playing the field I think she called it so she finally kicked him out on his rear, anyhow they broke up and there was Vegeta she told me how he looked so lonesome it was kinda spur of the moment they never did get married you know how my mom can be" By now poor Trunks had a deep blush on his seemingly embarrassed about talking on how his parents got togather._

 _"Still the two of them? I never would've guessed,.. though I suppose it does sound like something Bulma would do now that you've explained it" .luckily for Goku things started to make sense a little so he nodded slightly_

 _"Please don't say anything about any of the stuff I told you but especially that. If you mentioned it and things starts getting weird between them I might flip out of existence because they won't... Well they won't you know..." the young man frantically explained, the blush never leaving his cheeks._

 _"Okay it's our secret " the older Sayian gave him a reassuring smile and inaudible promise that he won't._

 _" well That's about covers it.. I guess I should get back to the future And tell my mom I finally met the one and only Goku"_

 _"Right and tell her thanks for the medicine, this outta shake things up a bit don't you think?"_

 _"Yeah we might have a chance with you in the game this time "_

 _"So is this goodbye"_

 _"Honestly I don't know it takes a few months to recharge the time machine but if I can stay out of harms way till its ready you can count on seeing me again in three years time..."_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Chichi's delicate hands picked another flower expertly if there's an expert way to pick flowers, no petals lost and by now she had a beautiful bouquet in her hands with a wonderful contrast of different colors, this bouquet would fit beautifuly in her room she thought unfortunetaly the same can not be said about Goku's, every now and then she would check on her long lost crush and she contemplated wether she should tell him that grass and weed are not needed and the flower should at least look the same way they looked before he picked them but she just shrugged it off she thought that she probably should let him be, Chichi watched as Goku froze while picking a flower and then all color drained from his face, all the grass, weed and flowers fell from his grip and he abruptly stood up with a horrified look on his face terrifying Chichi in the process

"Oh no, what have I done?" by now he was pacing back and forth and all Chichi did was follow his movement with her eyes while her heart pounded and her throught has gone dry, and continued watching Goku as he kept pacing and from what it looked like he was panicking and mumbling about killing someone named Trunks and how stupid he is and dragon balls, it was one thing after the other with this guy she thought. Finally founding her voice, she spoke "wh-what's wrong?"

Upon hearing her voice Goku turned to face her as if he just noticed she was there and hurriedly walked towards her making her take a step back and before she could take another step back Goku hands gripped her arms startling her once again "wha-what is it this time?" struggling to get out of his firm grip

"are you smart?" Goku asked in a panicked voice, his question stopped the girl in his arms from struggling any further and desperately waited for her answer. Chichi didn't know what to say, was she smart? People always told her that she was and she always thought that she was but then again what did he exactly men by his question and why?

"well are you?" there was a sense of urgency in his voice which means she has to answer right away "y-yes"

"okay there's this someone who came back from 20 years in the future and he's not born yet in this time and i did something and now he might not be born because of me and I'm wondering if Trunks from the future disappeared...Ah i just told you his name" Goku said all that in one go letting Chichi go and ruffling his hair in frustration from his last mistake. Chichi did not understand a thing he said and she's not going to if he didn't calm down she let out an audible sigh "Goku, just calm down, take a deep breath and explain it to me again, I'm not gonna be able to help you if you keep panicking like this "

Goku did as she said and tried again in a much slower pace and with more valid information "Okay, six months ago when i came back from planet Yardrat I met this kid who said that he came back from a point 20 years in the future in a time machine and he said he would be born in two years and I happen to know his parents but I did something really really stupid and now his parents might not hook up and he might not be born" memories of last night's party flashed before him and he watched as Chichi blinked a few times before she spoke "a kid came back from the future?"

"yes"

"in a time machine?"

"yes"

Chichi wondered if Goku sustained a head injury from all the fighting he did that caused him to lose his sanity because she found what he said extremely hard to believe but what he said next reassured her that he didn't, after all crazy people don't know when they're being crazy.

"look I know what I said sound crazy but I'm telling you the truth you have to believe me " Chichi let out another sight "fine... I guess it's possible that he might disappeare from existence OR when he came back from the future he changed the course of time for this world but his world stayed the same which means in his world he's still alive like another dimension ...I guess" Chichi just based her whole answer on what she saw in movies but hey those movies were based on some kind of science, weren't they?.

Goku didn't know what dimension meant but non the less her answer brought a huge sigh of relief, it's still troubling for him that this world's Trunks might not be born but at least he doesn't have to worry about now "thank you "

"you're welcome" she said and headed towards the apple tree to get her basket and leave, she had about enough of this eventful day all she wanted to do now is take a long bath and a long nap afterwards.

Goku watched as she picked her things seemingly about to leave "are you leaving? "

"yes "

"Oh" Goku watched as the girl waved goodbye and walked away and he couldn't help that same feeling to wash over him again that dread of being alone but there was nothing he could do and he doubted if she wanted to stay any minute longer he was pretty sure that his company was not enjoyable at all right now, After a few seconds of watching her walk away which by now she was far away from him he remembered the flowers that he picked and shouted at her "hey what about the flowers I picked?"

"keep them" she shouted back without lookung back at him then she came to a halt and turned "Oh, by the way my name is Chichi" getting a glimps of Goku's widening eyes before she turned back and headed home.

 _Chichi?_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

After a long thoughtful trip back, Chichi finally reached her father's castle and she was surprised to see her father waiting for her "Chichi you're late, he's already here. I was about to send someone after you"

"Oh shit" was all Chichi said as she realized that she lost track of time and completely forgot about lunch with her fince.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finally done with this chapter, wasn't too enthusiasts with the flashback but it had to be there, there's going to be other flashbacks but this the only one that is mostly canon. and i do realize that this story is taking a slow pace but im trying to build things as i want them to be, but things will speed up with the coming chapters. Now to answer some of your questions

Clous 9: he did meet her in the tournament but can't really tell if it was a dream or a memory ;) and Chichi is 23 and Goku is 24, and yep that was what i was planning XD

A dbz fan: in the english dub it's Korin but with the jap dub it Karin but im kinda going with english Dub so his wife's name is Karin and glad that you liked it

Chichiken: I'm not too fond on the whole Idea of Chichi cheating on Goku, and I kinda wanted to approach how cheating could effect someone as pure hearted as Goku, thanks for reading. :)

Mews57: oh you'll see in the next chapters :) and yep it is a Goku/chichi fic and yep Chichi is indeed engaged

And thanks again for all of you who read, reviewed followed and faved stay amazing x)


	4. Karin

**A/N: woah I actually wrote 4 chapters of a story. Thats an accomplishment for me haha. Though I gotta admit I lazed off alot cause I wasn't too enthusiastic about writing it, also had some trouble with it.**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys keep me going.**

 **DISCLAIMER : same as the previous chapter**

 **XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Chichi sat down on the dining table, right across from her there sat a man with wavy dark brown hair, his hair was short and even shorter wavy locks framed his face, captivating blue eyes to which Chichi could not help but stare at them everytime she looked at his face, slightly tanned skin, he had tender facial features and over all the man was extremely handsome, and the man in front of her was none other than her fiance. He smiled at her "I hope you're feeling better"

"oh yes, much better" Chichi answered giving a small smile and continued "I'm really sorry about lunch, Arian"

"it's fine, Chichi. Don't worry about it" he said waving his hand to emphasize his words

"Chichi gets carried away with training sometimes, she just loves martial arts" the Ox king said with a small laugh making Chichi's face grow red with embarrassment, having arrived late for her lunch earlier today due to a surprise appearance of an old crush, Chichi was in desperate need for rest, so she had to apologize for her future husband and instead invite him to stay for dinner, after a much needed bath and nap Chichi was now much more relaxed that if she can keep her thoughts from straying to a certain raven-haired train wreck that is.

"I love martial arts too, so I completely understand" Arian said giving another heart warming smile.

Chichi's face beamed with excitement at the knowledge, no way she thought he liked martial arts, after all he looked too sophisticated for that.

"you do? You never told me that before" she exclaimed

"Yes, it's kind of like a hobby to me "

"maybe you and Chichi should spar?" the Ox king suggested.

"great Idea, father" Chichi agreed grinning to her her Fiance, maybe it won't be as bad her earlier spar, if she can call it that.

"I would love to, but not today though. She already worn herself out from her own training" He said facing her and grinning. Chichi gave a nervous smile, she told them that she was tired due to her training completely leaving out the part about meeting Goku, at least for now she wouldn't tell her father he knew how much head over heels she was for him and now she's engaged. Her little rendezvous with the spiky haired hero would only make her father worry, Chichi knew for a fact that if she decided to end this engagement just because she wants to, her father would go along with her whims like he always did. He only wanted her happiness where ever it lied. Chichi smiled, her father was one of the kindest people she knew despite his dark past, but people change take Goku for example ' _I wonder what happened to him'_

The Ox king's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he continued his discussion with her future husband "I can't believe your cousin did that, well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask"

"thank you, that's very kind of you. But I already handled the situation, I hope he won't try anything else I don't think my kingdom can sustain anymore damage"

"no need to thank me my boy, we are going to be a family after all"

Chichi couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness wash over her at her father's words and unfortunately for Chichi it did not go unnoticed by Arian.

Soon after dinner was over the Ox king excused himself to leave the two to have sometime alone after offering the prince a guest room to stay in of course considering it was already night fall and his kingdom was far away, the young prince agreed and thanked the Ox king for his hospitality. Arian suggested a walk in the castle's garden to which Chichi agreed .

The garden was not too big but none the less beautiful, rich with exotic flowers and plants, she enjoyed her garden greatly the only problem with it is that it lacked the privacy the lake presented, during daytime the garden usually harbored gardeners and even some of the village's children, she enjoyed playing with them, she couldn't wait to have children herself. Picking flowers from this garden was prohibited to all even Chichi herself, giving her another reason why she resorts to the lake, picking flowers was on of her favorites things to do sfter cooking and martial arts.

As Chichi walked alongside her fiance down the path leading to a fountain in the middle of the garden, Chichi noted that he was slightly shorter than Goku though still towered over her, she shook her head, she should really stop thinking about her old crush

"is something wrong?" he asked

"No, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"you looked a little distraught during dinner"

"I'm fine, just thinking about something that's all"

her fiance appeared front of her and held both of her hands in his. Chichi was taken aback by his sudden action, she didn't know if it was the close proximity or his hands holding hers or the intense gaze he was giving her or maybe all the previous reasons but she couldn't help the heat raising in her face.

"Chichi, I-I.. liked you ever since we were kids " Arian smiled nervously and continued "ever since you beat me, I even learned martial arts so I can impress you, and when we met a year ago I... I just couldn't stop thinking about you" by now Chichi wasn't the only one blushing.

Chichi's eyes widened in bewilderment, here is a man who liked her since he was a kid even though she bullied him at the time and he still remembered her from that one meeting and he's been thinking about her for a whole year, while she spent a good portion of her life waiting for a man who couldn't even remember her name. Chichi giggled _'oh the irony'_

 _"_ I know it sounds silly''

"No, I think it's very sweet" she smiled warmly the blush haven't left her cheeks.

He smiled back "I'll do whatever in my hand to make you happy, Chichi. I promise " he stated in hope wash away her worries.

" let's go sit down and talk, I wanna know all about you" she exclaimed, intrigued by the man in front of her.

Chichi spent the rest of the night getting to know her fiance better, it was not their first time meeting in fact it was their third. She found him interesting, he told her that despite he was a prince to a kingdom near south city, he wanted to be a doctor, his mother died of cancer and he felt helpless not being able to help her, that's why he learned this

profession, and he loved it, he loved helping people he told her.

Chichi listened intently to every word he said, they laughed and talked until it was time to sleep, she said her goodnight and kissed his cheek glad that Goku never crossed her mind all the time they were talking and they headed to bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The sound of the alarm rang for the fifth time since this morning, it was already 10:30 and the figure that was sitting on the king side bed staring aimlessly at the floor in the dimly lit room did not even bother to turn it off, Karin was already awake, not that she had any decent sleep. ever since she left the party four days ago his words echoed in her mind ' _this monster you won't have to deal with anymore'_ it played like a broken record, did she finally push her luck with him? Was he finally leaving her? She shook that thought from her head for the umpteenth time since that night, it wasn't the first time he threatened to leave and it was nothing she couldn't fix with a few tears besides she knew what she did was wrong but it was mostly his fault she thought, he was the one constantly leaving her, first he died for an entire year and then he left for another planet to save his so called friends. She felt utterly embarassed and angry when he refused to return with those dragon balls when those green monsters summoned him and then decided to stay for another year it was bad enough that he left her with the knowledge that he belonged to a monstrous race, a race that destroyed an entire city easily, she was scared of him, of what he might become and he might end up hurting her. She remembered him telling her that he fell on his head when he was a baby and lost his saiyan programming, his wretched race had the ability to destroy planets even as kids by turning into giant apes on the full moon, how was she supposed to take that information? how was she supposed to act when she found out that he was a _monster_ , what if he somehow remembered his programming? She had every right to be afraid despite that he never hurt her before and maybe he did not deserved the harsh words she told him when she fpund out about his heritage but what was she supposed to think? Despite all the reassurance he gave her it still did not quail her fears and if that wasn't bad enough she found out that she was pregnant because of that little stunt she did at the hospital, that day she was proud that her husband of all people defeated such powerful foes and defended the entire earth, she had always heard stories from Bulma about him but she never completely believed it, but there he was lying on a hospital bed bandaged all over with a broken arm and leg and that stupid grin on his face proving everything Bulma told her to be true, it was one of the few times that she didn't regret marrying him she couldn't help but feel aroused, it was spur-of-the-moment type of things and she didn't know of his heritage at the time, it was a mistake that led to her pregnancy and that was the worst time of her life, she was constantly hungry and tired, haunted by fear and despite the doctor's reassurance that she was fine she felt that this baby was eating her from the inside, feeding on her life energy and to top it all of the father was off somewhere in space, then she reached a point that she couldn't stand having this _abomination_ inside her and decided to terminate her pregnancy it was an awful period of time for her and when he refused to come back she felt angry and alone, she wanted to feel desired and as soon as the opportunity presented itself, she took it, he might not have been as energetic or well endowed as her husband but non the less she enjoyed it, she did feel guilty at the time but she shrugged it off by convincing herself that Goku deserved this, then her husband unexpectedly returned catching her completely off guard, Karin sighed she remembered that day all too well

...

 _The sound of clacking keys can be heard throughout the corridor as the beautiful blonde finally succeeded in opening the door to her apartment, her mind was clouded with thoughts about her little escapade in her office earlier, a smile graced her lips it was sure exciting to do it in your work place, not that it was her first time there. Karin entered her luxurious apartment (courtesy of her wealthy family) that she shared with her still absent husband, she dropped her keys on the table and headed towards the kitchen, took an embty glass and filled it with water the grin never leaving her face, she was hungry and exhausted, it was a long day at work, well that and her extra curricular activities have indeed worn her out. After drinking her water she put her glass down and headed towards her bath, she figured she should wash up before cooking something for herself, good thing she doesn't have to worry about cooking tremendous amounts of food for her freak of a husband, not that she always did, sometimes she gets sick and tired of cooking so much for him and his disgusting way of eating so she either just tells him to go do something as barbaric as 'hunting' bizzar animals or just shoos him towards Bulma's place, they always welcomed him there and after finding out the hard way that the kitchen and Goku don't fit togather she gave up on ever telling him to cook for himself. Half way through the living room Karin heard a clicking sound followed by her apartment door opening, she turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in a whole year grinning from ear to ear, clad in some weird outfit, and she froze she wasn't expecting his return._

 _"hey honey, I'm back" Goku said with that childish grin that can melt any heart, only to find his wife staring at him expressionless, she was silent for a good while making the earth raised Saiyan nervous, Goku thought she might be angry because he was away for along time but he had to do it, he couldn't risk hurting her or anyone else with his new powers, he had alot of issues handling it and the side affects that came with it. Goku suddenly felt the need to explain that to her, her expressionless face was only serving in increasing his anxiety "I'm sorry I took so long to come back but i had to control my new powers and learn a new technique. I really missed you and thought about you and our child a lot when i was gone... Haven't you missed me?" Goku waited for her response anxiously._

 _Karin kept staring, it wasn't that she didn't miss him, she did. after he left she realized that she really did love him, and that was something she always questioned during her marriage and his absence proved that she can't live long without him and even after he refused to comeback and how angry she was at him she still missed him her affair with her coworker was just lust and some sort of punishment for her husband despite that he might never know about it but she didn't expect that he'd comeback so suddenly and the first thing he asked about was his son she didn't know if telling him the truth was a good idea she might love him but she was still affraid of what he could do to her, and she was planning on ending her affair before he came she needed time to think and prepare what she should tell him._

 _Goku was getting more nervous by the seconds his wife kept silent and stared at him he wanted to approach her and hold her in his arms but he was having second thoughts if that was a good idea, he expected her to act angry and give him a good verbal lashing not that she always did she usually reprimand him and huff and puff and just leave him be but her silence right now was not something he's used to. He also wanted to see his baby seeing that she was not fat he figured she already given birth, Goku thought that he should probably just ask about his child maybe she would talk to him "so where's the baby? I can't wait to see him" he said smiling nervously and watched as his wife suddenly flinched_

 _"Goku, there is something I have to tell you " Karin thought thst the sooner she told him about the baby the better._

 _Goku's heart beats sped, nothing good ever happened whenever that phrase is said._

 _"okay"_

 _"there's no baby Goku" Karin started, and Goku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "what do you mean? You've already given birth, right? I mean you're not fat like your sister was when she was pregnant so-"_

 _"No, Goku there's no baby anymore " she sighed and continued "a few months after you were gone I... lost the baby"_

 _"how could you lose a baby when it's inside you?" Goku frantically asked he was confused by everything she said. Karin sighed again, she should have known that he was as a moron as ever "I had a miscarriage"_

 _"wh-what is that?" Karin found out that his clueless and nativity to be cute at first but right now it was incredibly irritating "the baby died inside me and I lost it Goku ... It's not my fault it just happens sometimes and I was really stressed out because you left and ...and it effected my pregnancy " she lied, but then again she thought she wasn't entirely lying, she was stressed and afraid of what the baby could do to her and its not like having an abortion didn't effect her, but she moved on and she hoped that he would too._

 _Goku was shocked at this revelation, he couldn't help but feel guilty, it was because of him their child died, he felt disappointed and just plain horrible, he didn't know that his departure would lead to this and he had to leave he couldn't let his friends get killed, he thought alot about their child when he was on Yardrat, what he'd look like, how much they'd have fun training, he even thought about a name, he planned to name him after his grandpa if he was a boy and he had a strong feeling that he was and Trunks confirmed that, but then again who was Trunks talking about if there is no baby anymore? He shook his head, now is not the time to think about what future Trunks said. he left his wife to mourn the loss of their baby for too long. He sighed that wasn't the welcome he expected he wanted to hold his wife and baby, smell her scent that he missed so much and kiss her, he couldn't wait to leave Bulma's place to get home and see them._

 _He smiled sadly guilt still haunted him but there was no point on lamenting on what's already happened._

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me.. We can try again, can't we?" he smiled and walked towards his wife "I really missed you"_

 _Karin watched as her husband approached her, she smiled relieved that the whole issue about the baby is now resolved "I missed you too"_

 _Nearing his wife her scent filled his nostrils, a scent he's not used to, it was her scent mixed with someone else, mixed with a scent that was foreign to him, a scent that was not pleasant in the least, he cringed. suddenly he felt his wife jumped him for a hug and barried her face in his chest._

 _Karin tightened her hold on her husband and smiled, somehow he seems bigger, she felt his big hands on her shoulders gently pushing her away, she looked at his face, Karin was surprised at what she saw, her husband looked repulsed "what's wrong?"_

 _"you smell different" he said with a hint of anger etching his voice_

 _"what do you mean?" she inquired irritated that her husband pushed her away_

 _"you smell of another man"_

 _Karin's face paled, her stomach clenched in knots and her heart pounded in her ears, she always knew Goku's sense of smell was strong but she didn't think it was strong enough to smell someone else off her, this was bad and she has to act fast, lucky for her she knows how to deceit her way out of trouble, she took a deep breath and scrunched her eyebrows in anger, pushed his hands away and stepped back, she folded her arms over her chest " what are you saying exactly? "_

 _Goku opened his mouth to further explain the situation but before he could utter a word his wife continued_

 _"are you accusing me of sleeping around?"_

 _"well-"_

 _"wow, just wow" she waved her arms to emphasize her fake disappointment "you leave me alone for an entire year while being pregnant and havin lost the baby and the first thing you do when you come back is act all paranoid and insult my honor?"_

 _"it's no-" she lifted her palm to stop him from further speaking "you do know I work with other people, don't you? I deal with other people all the time and some of them are MEN ... God Goku, I can't blieve you accused me of such things"_

 _Goku felt horrible for what he said, she was right she did have to work with other guys, he knew that. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe he was just tired, he shouldn't have accused her of that, and hurt her like this but why did he still feel angry? Why can't he entirely believe her? Goku pushed those thoughts aside, he was the one wrong here not her, he convinced himself or at least tried._

 _"I'm sorry" he trailed off " I don't know why I acted like this, I guess I'm just... tired, will you please forgive me?"_

 _"I guess I could... Do you want dinner?"_

 _"no I already ate at Bulma's, I figured I wouldn't bother you with cooking"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"I'm going to take a shower" he declared and headed towards their room_

 _Karin let out a sigh of reliefe, she smiled triumphantly 'that was close, glad Goku is still as naive and trusting as ever' she thought, she felt slightly guilty for what she has done, but it didn't matter to her now because she was going to end her affair anyway, she headed towards her kitchen to get something to eat now that her husband occupied the bathroom._

 _Goku stood under the shower, hot water rinsed over him, he stared aimlessly on the tiled wall, images of of another man with his wife assaulted his mind, he shook his head again, why is he thinking like this? He trusts his wife, she would never do that to him. Why does he feel like destroying something or someone? He knew this feeling, it was one of reasons why he stayed in Yardrat._

 _Karin walked over to the bathroom, her husband seemed to be staring at the wall not even noticing her there, she noticed that his back looked broader, his muscles bigger, she licked her lips, it's been a while since she's done it with her husband, after all. She took her clothes off and joined him in the shower, she wrapped her slender arms around his waist and pressed her bosom against his back, she sensed as Goku stiffened but she didn't stop, her fingers traced his chiseled abs and slid lower as she kissed between his shoulder blades and her hands continued their journey southward befor she felt his big hands grab hold of her's, she giggled and Goku unwrapped her arms from his waist, he turned to face her and the look on his face wasn't one that she expected "what's wrong?" she asked_

 _"I'm just really tired, I would like to go to sleep" he answered coldly making the blonde before him boil with anger, he never rejected her before no matter how tired he was, she placed her hand on her hip_

 _"fine, go" waving her hand for him to leave, Goku did just that as he stepped out of the shower and dried his body with a towel he headed towards the closet, he pulled a boxer and a plain black shirt. Goku noticed that the closet is missing one very important color , he searched through his closet again and did not find what he was looking for, Goku hastily wore his boxers and shirt and stopmed his way towards the bathroom he opened the door and said "Karin, where the hell is my Gi?"_

 _Karin peeked her head through the shower booth to find a somewhat pissed off Goku" I threw it away" she stated calmly._

 _"you did WHAT?"_

 _Karin was surprised at the tone of voice he took, he yelled at her, he actually yelled at her, something Goku has never done before, and it only made her angrier, he not only rejected her but now he's yelling at her "well, no one told you to leave for an entire year, you know how much I hate that stupid outfit besides you should be grateful I actually kept your clothes"_

 _Goku huffed, his grip on the door handle tightened, that awful feeling is coming back " you do realize I had to go to save our friends, your friend"_

 _"what's the big deal? You have more civil clothes why don't you wear them?"_

 _Goku slammed the door shut, that was it, he needed to blow something, he needed to control himself, he needed more training. He wore his Yardratian outfit and left._

 _Karin got out of the bath and into her bedroom, there were no signs of Goku, he left and she was obviously pissed._

...

and thing got worse from there, Goku didn't come back home for a month and a half , she continued her affair just to hurt him, she found out from Bulma about the threat in three years, then she discovered that he was fucking around and she got angrier, that's why she used Vegeta. Looking back at what happened she realized that she needs to fix her marriage, she was willing to change for Goku, he belonged to her. Everything will end up just fine and they will raise this baby, _their_ baby and at the mention of the baby her stomach growled, Karin sighed she hoped that this pregnancy won't be as bad as the first one. She got up towards her luxurious kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

 **No Goku in this chapter, wasn't going to end it there, but I didn't want to make the chapter longer, and to give a brief insight on the Goku/karin marriage, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **And I wouldn't mind a beta reader?**


	5. successful second meeting?

**A/N: finally done with this chapter, I didn't intended it to be this long but then one thing led to another and before I know it I wrote 12 pages and I wasn't even at the point I wanted it to end with. Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **DISCLAIMER: same as last chapter**

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

It's been four days since Bulma's party, four agonizing days for the earth raised Saiyan "why the hell am I like this?" he shouted, his body sprawled on the grass, staring at the night sky, tears fell freely from the corner of his eyes. He's been doing that more than he liked lately, crying that is, for no apparent reason and he down right hated it, ever since that night it felt like a dam of tears has opened and it always happened at night, he didn't understand why he was in this state, why he had the sudden urge to cry, like now,

or the urge to just fly and find something to blow up and shout his frustration, he constantly felt tired, most of the time he couldn't bring himself to move from this spot, he couldn't bring himself to eat and when his stomach demanded food he barely drags himself to the apple tree, yes Son Goku has been living off apples for the last 4 days, apples that he was sure no longer exist on this tree since this afternoon.

He sighed, another thing he's been doing alot lately, he rubbed his temple hoping that it would ease his headache, he always found himself thinking of the situation he's in, memories of the past events frequently played itself in his mind, he tried to find solace in sleep but even that was plagued with nightmares.

He took a deep breath his tears finally dried off, _why was he like this? Why was this worse than someone dying?_ He always handled that well, his grandpa's death, Krillin's death (both times), Tien's, Yamcha's and Chaotzu's he moved on, there's always a tomorrow for him despite how much it hurts, he always looked at the bright side plus there's always the dragon balls, _ah yes the dragong balls._

Goku thought about using the dragon balls to fix his life but then again he only gets one wish what would he use it for? Erase the events of the party?

Erase his awful behavior with his friends?

Or just erase his wife from his life? Now that sounds like a good wish, that if he can bring himself to do it besides to gather the dragon balls you need a dragon radar and that calls for a trip to Bulma and that's something he's in no way ready for, so right now the dragon balls are out of the equation.

His thoughts trailed off to future Trunks, the boy that might not come to be in this world nor his son, Goku often wondered if there's still a chance with his wife, if there's still a chance to fix things but how could he fix things if he can't even stand looking at her face? or hear her voice? And to think six months ago seeing her and hearing her voice was all he wanted. And there's the whole issue of her carrying Vegeta's baby, Vegeta of all people, just the thought of that bastard makes his blood boil, Goku was sure that Vegeta deliberately did his wife in a sick attempt to hurt him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to push away the unpleasant thoughts, maybe he's in this situation because of some kind of bad karma for bailing out on his promise to Chichi?

 _Chichi._

In the last few days sometimes he would think about his childhood friend and the thought usually brought three things, a smile, guilt and embarrassment.

Remembering all the times they spent together when they were kids always brought a smile to his face, of all the girls he met so far Chichi without a doubt was the one he had most fun with, fun that did not involve them fucking each other senseless but then again they didn't meet that much and they were only 12, but those times were really enjoyable, not that he didn't enjoy his adventures with Bulma, but the joy was more within the adventure than it was with the company of Bulma, she would end up either complaining about her delicate ass or whine about all sorts of things. One thing he really liked about Chichi, is that she knew martial arts and he was glad that she still kept her training if their spar was anything to go by.

Now that he remembered, Chichi does count as his first girlfriend, doesn't she? They even had a date and all.

She used to be so cute when they were kids, how she cups her blushing cheeks and squeal or when she fights her enemies with her eyes closed, screaming at the top of her lungs, he had to admit the girl might have looked defenseless but she really handled herself well.

And now he met her as a grown women, how the hell did she end being up so angry? Was beyond him, sure she was angry when he patted her crotch to make sure she was a girl and ended up being pushed off the Nimbus, but it was nothing like the way she is now, not that he minded, for some sick twisted reason Goku found her anger to be quite amusing to him.

And then there was guilt. guilt because well, he now knows that marriage was in no way a reference to food, God he was such a clueless boy back then.

Goku wondered if Chichi was upset because he didn't come forth on his promise but then again they were just 12 years old and he doubted if she took it seriously now that they grew up and in all honesty he thought marriage meant food at the time, wouldn't that make the promise invalid? Either way there's nothing he can do now except to apologize and hope she'd forgive him.

Goku sighed, here's another thing to add to his extending list of latest failures, along with him asking her if he slept with her and forgot, now that was embarrassing, if it wasn't bad enough that she got to see him in this state. He figured she probably thinks he's some manwhore yet she stayed and actually tried to help him, that was very nice of her he thought. A small smile graced his lips, wondering how his life would have been if he never met that slut he calls _his_ wife.

Goku closed his heavy eyelids now hoping for once to drift into a dreamless slumber.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

 _ **3 and a half years ago**_

" _Goku!" a blue haired women exclaimed as she launched herself towards her tall spikey haired friend in a hug, he gently pried her of him and grinned "hey, Bulma''_

 _''it's been such a long time, you jerk'' Bulma playfully punched his arm "do you even miss us?"_

 _"of course I do, I think about you guys all the time"_

 _"yeah sure, Goku. That's why we had to practically bribe you with food to get you down from Korin's tower" a short bold monk stated. Goku chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"you live at Korin's tower now?" his old master asked._

 _"No, I spend most of my time at kame's lookout, and when I sensed Krillin and Yamcha down at Korin's tower I came down to see them and they told me about this party"_

 _"I thought you didn't want to be the guardian of earth?" Yamcha inquired._

 _''I don't. after my fight with Piccolo I went on a trip around the world again, I don't know why I felt like I was forgetting something at the time'' he drew his eyebrows togather and everyone had a puzzled expression on their faces and Goku continued '' I met alot of nice people but after a while I just got bored so I headed back to Kame's lookout for more training plus Mr. Popo's food is great so.." the gang laughed at Goku's simplicity and Puar spoke "did you remember what you forgot?"_

 _"Nah, I figured it wasn't important ... So what is this party about?"_

 _"well I missed you guys, especially you Goku, you become such a stud'' the blue haired beauty answered and winked while Goku just felt confused on why she called him a horse but shrugged it off. Yamcha felt slightly jealous at Bulma's remark but knowing how naive Goku was he didn't mind much._

 _"besides I have a friend of mine who moved to west city recently and I invited her here, so you morons better behave, especially you two'' Bulma warned as she pointed her finger towards Roshi and Oolong._

 _''what?" Master Roshi exclaimed slightly offended but can't help the excitement of meeting this new girl, he hoped she was beautiful with bug bust. Oolong just growled_

 _''Okay, where's the food? '' the young hero spoke excitedly, completely forgetting about Bulma's warning. His friends chuckled at his typical behavior before he was ushered by Mrs. Brief to the buffet along with the rest of his friends, they ate, most of the food went to Goku's ferocious stomach while his friends looked at him with disgust, and they talked about what they've been doing for the last 3 years as their laughs echoed through Capsul Corp's garden._

 _A while later Mrs. Brief came with pastries and also informed her daughter of her friend's arrival, Goku naturally attacked the pastry cart not really caring about who has recently arrived._

 _He was stuffing his face with cake when he heard his friends exclaim._

 _"man she's hot'' Krillin stated._

 _"I know right?" Yamcha agreed._

 _''tell me about it'' Oolong seconded Yamcha_

 _"Maybe I can ask Bulma to put in a good word for me'' his short friend hoped, a blush now visible on his cheeks._

 _"Oh baby, would you look at those melons '' Master Roshi exclaimed, gesturing with his hands as if he's squeezing thin air, his students Ignored him and continued._

 _''sorry Krillin, but she's way out of your league '' Yamcha stated matter of factly as he patted his short friend's shoulder, Krillin groaned, his shoulders fell acknowledging his lack of chance with the enticing female._

 _Goku ate his last piece of cake and wiped his mouth he walked to where his friends are to see what the whole fuss is about, he saw Bulma talking to a girl with dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders, creamy skin, she was wearing a red low cut, V neck top barely covering her stomach as he can see her belly button, a black leather skirt that reached her mid thigh and black leather boots that reached her knees, the women looked at him and smiled before she resumed her conversation with Bulma while every few seconds she would glance towards him smiling, Goku cocked an eyebrow at her confusing behavior before he shrugged it off and turned towards his friends who knew exactly what the hell just happened, he was baffled to see his friends narrowing their eyes at him._

 _"of course!" Krilling groaned and sighed he couldn't help but feel jealous._

 _"what's wrong" his clueless friend asked_

 _"nothing, Goku. Nothing at all"_

 _"hmmm, okay'' Goku shrugged and went with his friends to get a drink, except Roshi who kept staring at the newcomer stripping her of all her clothes in his mind._

...

 _"so aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?'' the blonde haired beauty asked seemingly done with the greetings and the small chitchat. Bulma nodded and took her where the others are._

 _''guys, meet my friend Karin, she just moved here from east city'' Bulma introduced as she threw warning glances at all of them especially Roshi and Oolong._

 _''Hi'' her friend greeted as she stole another glance at the now cookie munching Goku._

 _Bulma started introducing her friends one by one starting withYamcha ''this is Yamcha my boyfriend which I told you about and his friend Puar''_

 _''Nice to meet you'' Puar stated_

 _''yeah nice to meet you'' Yamcha repeated with the widest grin and slight blush adorning his face much to his girlfriend's displeasure, Bulma narrowed her eyes at him hinting that there's going to be on hell of a 'talk' later._

 _Karin thought Yamcha was cute but he wasn't her main interest for tonight and right now she was more astonished with the talking cat but she was prepared because Bulma told her about her weird friends_

 _Bulma moved along with the introduction '' this is Krillin''_

 _''H-Hi'' he greeted shyly and extended his hand which Karin completely ignored making him groan an 'oh man'_

 _''and last but not least, this is Goku the one I told you about'' Bulma introduced while avoiding both Oolong and master Roshi._

 _'finally' Karin thought as she extended her hand. Goku shook her hand and greeted her with his usual cheerful self while she admired his handsome face, bulging muscles and the strong grip of his big calloused hand, dirty thoughts filled her mind and to her disappointment Goku pulled his hand, her behavior did not go unnoticed by her friend or the rest of the party occupants._

 _''hey what about me?" Oolong complained._

 _''Oh right, the filthy pig here is Oolong'' Bulma said bringing the girl out of her daze. Master Roshi took the liberty to introduce himeself by sliding his hand on the girl's rear and giving it a tight squeez, the girl jumped in surprise and looked at him with disgust ''Hi there, I'm Master Roshi'' he greeted grinning not even bothering removing his hand, small droplet of blood descended from his nose. Karin was about to retaliate but Bulma did it for her as she bonked the old pervert on the head ''WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"_

 _The turtle hermit removed his hand and coward away ''sorry, Bulma. I was just greeting her that's all''_

 _Goku chuckled at his master's behavior before he joined his friends again and the party went on as the newcomer joined them, they played games, laughed, and reminisced on their past adventures._

 _Karin sighed, she was frustrated and slightly angry, he kept ignoring all her gestures and flirtations, she didn't know what to do anymore, she never had a guy ignore her like this, she usually gets any guy she wanted with the snap of her fingers but nothing she did worked on Goku, Bulma told her he was clueless but she didn't think he would be this clueless, she huffed and felt her friend's presence beside ''is he always like this?"_

 _''yep'' Bulma answered, she was completely aware of her friend's intentions along with the rest of the attendants except the one in question, her blonde friend just made it so obvious and she felt like she needed to warn her '' listen, Karin. I've known you since we were kids and I don't want to see you hurt so I really think you should give up on Goku, I mean the only thing Goku cares about is fighting and food and that's it''_

 _Karin raised an eyebrow, she was irritated with her friend now ''you know Bulma, if you wanted him for your self, all you had to do is say so''_

 _The blue haired heiress looked at her friend in disbelief ''excuse me? I have yamcha and besides Goku is like a little brother to me'' she spat_

 _''yeah, sure''_

 _The bluenette scowled and sighed acknowledging that her friend was completely taking her warnings the wrong way ''I might have flirted with him a few times but it was all just a joke, I love Yamcha and I told you he's like a little brother to me, I'm only worried about you, Karin. Remember when I told you how clueless and naive he is? well that was a huge understatement, you saw how he... Ehm IGNORED all your flirtations''_

 _Karin frowned mostle because her friend was right but then an idea popped in her head and smirked ''he's a guy, isn't he? Besides I always get what I want''_

 _Bulma lifted her hands in frustration, there seems to be no way in convincing her friend so might as well let her do whatever the hell she wants ''fine, just don't come crying to me when things don't go your way''_

 _Karin rolled her eyes at her friend'' when did I ever do that?"_

 _..._

 _Goku looked down at the yellowish liquid in a plastic cup in his hand, he sniffed it and scrunched his nose in disgust, he didn't like it's smell, exactly what is this stuff Yamcha handed it to him ?_

 _''just drink it, Goku. You are 21 you know'' Yamcha encouraged. Krillin and Oolong both tried to stifle a laugh at Goku's expression while Master Roshi was busy ogling the two attractive females._

 _''just try it, it's just beer, man'' Krillin blurted out unable to stifle his laughs anymore_

 _Their spiky haired friend looked down at his cup again'' I guess it wouldn't hurt to try'' he took a sip and as soon as the substance hit his taste palates he immediately spit it out splashing Puar and Oolong in the process '' it doesn't taste good'' Goku handed his cup to the black cat who was busy wiping his face and made a mental note not to float so close to Goku next time someone gives him something suspicious, Oolong looked annoyed and did the same, Krillin and Yamcha both clutching their sides laughing as hard as they can._

 _''it's not funny, guys'' he whined_

 _Krillin finally was able to catch his breath'' Oh Goku, you never seize to amuse us''_

 _Yamcha regained his composure and elbowed his spiky haired friend ''so Goku, what do you think about that Karin chick?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Goku on the other hand didn't know what's wrong with his friends and pet naming ''I don't think its nice to call someone a Chick, Yamcha and I guess she's okay''_

 _That was it for Krillin as he fell backward laughing hystericaly, neither he nor anyone else (except Goku) were blind to the girl's advances, she practically threw herself at him flirting and touching whenever she got the chance, now Krillin wasn't the type to hold a grudge but it was satisfactory for him to see his buddy either ignore her or just look confused at whatever she did._

 _Goku looked confused on why his friends were laughing so hard ''did I say something funny?"_

 _Seeing that both Krilling and Yamcha laughing to their heart's content and not intending on answering, Oolong decided to educate their naive friend ''Goku, chick means a girl''_

 _''Ohh, but I thought it mea-''_

 _''yeah it means both''_

 _Goku still didn't know why that was so funny, but he shrugged it off, looking up at the sky he realized that it's gotten pretty late and he needed to head back, his friends's laughter died off as a certain figure approached._

 _''umm, Goku?" he turned to face the voice speaking to him ''yes?"_

 _''can you do me a favour? " she pleaded with a flirtatious smile._

 _Goku was puzzled, what kind favour could he do to her? But nonetheless agreed ''sure"_

 _She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his friends while he just looked confused and slightly annoyed ''my car broke down'' she lied as she was now far enough from his friends ''and Bulma said you can fly, so I was wondering if you can fly me to my house? ''_

 _Goku thought about her request ''can't Bulma fix your car? She's really good in fixing things''_

 _''we-well it would take a while for her to fix it and I really need to get home now''_

 _''hmm... I guess I can, why not '' he replied cheerfully, he figured it wouldn't hurt to get her home and she looked like she really needed to get home_

 _''I hope you don't mind, I can understand if you want to stay''_

 _''nah it's ok, I was about to leave anyway'' Goku turned around to say his goodbyes to his friends which most of them had their eyes almost popping out of their sockets at the fact that he was taking the girl to her house, except for Bulma who narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend knowing exactly what she was planning on doing, Karin smirked and headed outside with Goku who shouted ''Nimbus'' and a yellow small cloud descended towards them, her eyes widened in astonishment, what was he going to do with a fluffy cloud? But after meeting a hovering talking black cat, a talking pig and a noseless monk she felt nothing can surprise her anymore._

 _Goku jumped on the Nimbus and extended his hand to assist the blonde beauty before he remembered very important piece of information ''Oh you can only ride the Nimbus on one condition, you have to be pure of heart''_

 _Karin snickered and grabbed his hand 'what kind of stupid condition is th-' she didn't have time to finish her thought as her leg went right through the cloud luckily Goku's strong grip prevented her from falling on her ass_

 _He looked down at the now blushing out of embarrassment Karin and smiled ''it's okay, Bulma can't ride the Nimbus too and she's nice''_

 _Karin smirked, what Goku told her somewhat comforted her, not that she ever thought Bulma has a 'pure heart'_

 _''I guess I have to carry you now'' he said as he climped down the Nimbus and hoisted her in his arms while Karin giggled excitedly._

 _..._

 _After 15 minutes of flight from Bulma's place to her house they finally touched down in her balcony per her request of course, and the first thing Goku wanted to do is drop her and leave, it was NOT a comfortable trip for the poor hero and it wasn't because she was heavy or he was tired, No, it was because she kept stroking his chest, her soft mounds pressed against him, her breath tickled his neck and he could have sworn she licked him the action made him momentarily lose his focus, his body was heating up and his pants felt constructing, he needed more and he didn't want more, it felt wrong, really wrong and he didn't know why, he didn't know why he had this urges to do exactly what he saw in some of Master Roshi's magazines, not that he didn't know what those urges meant, it was one of the perks of being a student to the great pervert hermit, the thing is he never experienced them before with any girl, not that he was around girls much in his mature age, either way he felt like he had to leave ''well, goodbye '' and as he tried to leave he felt her gripping his arm ''would you like to come inside? I would really like to thank you properly for bringing me home''_

 _Goku gulped ''ah it's okay, no need to thank me''_

 _''please!" she pleaded seductively, she knew she was starting to get to him. Goku looked at her reluctantly but then he thought what the worse that can happen? He sighed and agreed, she led him through the balcony door and inside her house, she sat him on the couch in her living room ''do you want me to get you anything? '' she offered smiling_

 _''I would really like some water'' his mouth suddenly felt dry. She nodded and left his sight and a few minutes later she came back with a glass of water and completely naked...wait what? '_

 _''why are you naked?" he shrieked as his eyes wandered all over her naked glory against his will. Karin smirked, she walked towards him suggestively taking notice of how his eyes observed her bouncing breast and handed him the water ''it's more comfortable this way'' she explained and sat down beside him._

 _Goku couldn't really argue with that logic, he too thought so, in fact he wanted to take them off right now as his body felt like it was on fire but what about what Bulma taught him? About not takin-_

 _Goku almost choked on his water as he felt her hand stroking his thigh, he looked at he with eyes wide as saucers and mouth open ''wh-what are you do-doing?'' He stuttered and she didn't answer instead she leaned against him with her eyes closed, he backed away and tried to push her but his body just wouldn't listen to him and before he knew it her mouth crashed on his and her tongue forced its way into his wet cavern muffling all his protests, he was still hesitant but all his hesitation flew off the window as he felt her small hand stroking his now erect manhood, he gasped and groaned into their kiss as his mind stopped working and let his body do exactly what it wanted, his tongue played with hers and his hands joined the action a few minutes later he lost all his clothes. After that you can say that Goku just let instinct take over multible times leaving the girl completely spent and sore and him learning a very fun new experience._

~~~O~~~

It was a quiet morning on fire mountain, the sun is shining it's warmth on the village, the birds are chirping and the villigers doing their daily work, though the same can not be said in the Ox king's kitchen as the maids and cook watched, astonished as their princess's hands skillfully cooked all sorts of delights. now, it wasn't a strange sight to see their princess cooking, No, Chichi loved to cook ever since she was younger, the cook taught her everything she knew and she was proud of the princess for becoming such a skilful cook, but the strange thing is that she was cooking massive amounts of food, stocking it in lunch boxes all the while mumbling to her self not to mention she warned them not to tell her father, exactly what, why and whom was she cooking for? surely wasn't for her or her father, considering it hasn't been long since breakfast and none of them would dare ask her.

Chichi stacked all the sushi she made in one lunch box, smiling with success'' I hope this is enough for him, if I remember correctly he ate alot'' she mumbled to her self and resumed her cooking spree, skillfully chopping vegetables, she halted with a worried expression ''what if he left? '' she shook her and went back to the task at hand ''he did say he was planning on staying'' she added the ingredients into the pan and stirred, she sighed '' why am I even doing this'' she asked herself. A while later, Chichi was done, she smiled victoriously at the several professionally made lunch boxes, all that's left now is a shower and she's set to go.

~~~O~~~

''I need to train'' he groaned, rubbing his back, sleeping on the grass proved to be not so comfortable, his stomach growled, he looked back at the apple tree knowing that there's absolutely not a single apple left ''I need food'' he sighed and stretched his legs before him supporting his upper body with his hands pressed on the grass behind him, he hated the state he's in, but he lacks the motivation and knowledge to do anything about it, he looked ahead and engrossed himself in his own thoughts as usual completely shielding the outside world for god knows how long it was when he felt a tap on his shoulder till he felt someone's presence.

Goku's face turned to see none other than the girl he met four days ago, a bewildered expression on his face as he tried to register her features and an immediate smile graces his lips at the realization of who she was, surprising the girl in the process at his genuine smile.

''H-Hi'' she stuttered and cursed herself for it, why the hell was she so nervous?

Goku stood up ''hey, you came back'' he stated cheerfully then he frowned at his dulled senses, that was the second time she came behind him and he didn't sense her, his thoughts didn't linger on that much as the smell of food hit his nose ''and you brought fooood'' immediately his stomach growled loudly startling poor Chichi in the process ''is it for me?" he asked excitedlly while walking her way swallowing the drool forming in his mouth. Chichi pinched her nose as soon as he got close to her.

''yes and you stink'' the words blurted out of her mouth unconsciously, she didn't mean to be rude.

Goku was .. Well, embarrassed, he sniffed his clothes and boy was she right? Now that he thought about it did he even wash his hands of Vegeta's blood? He couldn't really remember and he was pretty sure there's blood splatter on his shirt, he really needed a change of clothes and a bath but he was extremely hungry and the delicious smell of food wasn't helping, he sighed he should get a bite first then think about what to do with his stench, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chichi

''you can't eat, unless you wash up'' she declared sternly. Goku looked at her like she's grown horns or something and decided to whine ''but I'm starving!"

''not my problem '' she stated nonchalantly, he groaned seeing that he has absolutely no choice other to abide to her wishes, how the hell did she become so bossy? Good thing there's one big lake, right in front him, he smiled triumphantly, he's one dip away from pure bliss.. _.food._

He bagan taking his clothes off, starting with his shirt. Chichi saw what he was doing and her first reaction was to panic ' _oh god, he's not planning to- is he?_... _Oh no HE IS'_

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shouted, her face flushed with both anger and well...

The earth raised Saiyan was baffled ''you told me to wash up, didn't you?"

''well... I- I didn't mean here'' Chichi knew how ridiculous she just sounded, they were on a goddamn lake, it's not like there's a bath here somewhere, but then again she didn't want to see him naked, or maybe she did, she shook her head vigorously, she did NOT want to see him naked, she also did not want him eating the food she slaved looking and smelling like a hobo.

Goku narrowed his eyes at her, where the hell does she expect him to wash up if not here? Now he had two choices, either snatch that wonderfully smelling basket from her hand or instant transmission to somewhere where he can take a shower and get a change of clothes, he sighed and decided to go with the latter, he didn't want to upset the girl not after she brought him food, but now where the hell would he go?

Master Roshi's? Nope

Bulma's? Nah uh

His wife's apartment? Hell no

Kame's? He contemplated on that for a while but then he was sure Kame has been keeping a close eye on him, so he scratched Kame from the list. Now there's only one place left, King Kai's. he grinned, yeah he can wash up there and king Kai can change his clothes into newer, cleaner ones plus he doesn't keep tabs on him, yes king Kai it is.

''stay here, I'll be back in a few'' he declared and put two fingers to his forehead and in a second he disappeared leaving a bewildered Chichi behind ''WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? ''

~~~O~~~

It took Goku 20 minutes to take a shower and ask king Kai to change his clothes, successfully avoiding all his questions and now he was back at the lake, he thought about eating at king Kai's but the smell of her food convinced him not to.

He saw Chichi sitting under the apple tree, her back pressed against it, and for the first time today he noticed her appearance, considering that he was at the moment not distracted by the smell of delicious food, she was wearing a purple cheongasm that reached blew her knee with a slit on the side, a red sash around her waist and small red boots, her silky black hair tied just at the end and right now it laid on her shoulder, she was fiddling with her thumbs and looking down as if she's thinking about something, he smiled, she ended up being such a pretty girl. Goku decided it was time to make his presence known, he walked towards her and greeted ''hey, I'm back'' immediately Chichi jumped and looked at the now fresh looking Goku wearing his usual orange attire

''don't scare me like that'' she hissed

''sorry''

''where the hell did you go? You just vanished into thin air'' she questioned

He smiled ''it's called instant transmission, I learned it on Yardrat and I went to king Kia's place to shower and change''

''Yardrat? "

''it's another planet'' the planet's name suddenly reminded him of something very important '' oh remember when I told you about the guy from the future?" she nodded.

''please don't tell anyone what I told you, it's really important that you don't"

Chichi giggled ''don't worry, I doubt anyone would believe me anyway'' she stated matter of factly, she wasn't even sure she believed it her self.

''good'' he grinned, eyeing the basket and her, suggesting that it's about damn time she showed him the food and for a second she thought she saw the old him

Chichi smiled nervously, it's time for the first dreaded question as he sat right infront of her, desperately waiting for the food.

''Goku?"

''Hmm?"

''yo- you do remember m-me now, don't you?''

Goku grinned ''well of course I do''

She smiled and he continued '' how can you forget someone you only met four days ago?"

It took Chichi a few milliseconds to turn from happy to furious, though this time she was not going to yell, shout or even fight him, no, she did the only thing logical,she took the basket of food and stomped her way out of his face, mumbling profanity that no one knew a princess like her ever knew, she only halted her steps at the sound of his chuckles and turned to face the chuckling idiot, her anger now rivalled one of a super Saiyan and her face was red as a bright red tomato, her eyes shooting imaginary daggers at him and he decided that it was time to end his joke before she bursts a vein or somethin, he only did it to get back her for forcing him to shower at king Kai's.

''I kid, I kid'' he chucked while Chichi narrowed her eyes at him ''Chichi, daughter of Ox king, your father, big guy, with a beard, wears a helmet with horns, your castle was on fire and we went togather to get-''

''fine, I get it, you remember'' Chichi interupted as her anger dissipated and went back to her original place, before she could say anything else, the loud growling sound of Goku's stomach was heard, he chucked lightly ''can we eat now? I'm starving''

Chichi rolled her eyes but then she couldn't help but smile, it reminded her of the old him so much ''sure''

...

Chichi watched with eyes and mouth wide open, he ate 3 large lunch boxes in the amount of 3 seconds if not less, there has to be some kind of trick and the jerk didn't even leave her any, good thing she wasn't hungry.

Goku patted his stomach, he was still hungry but damn that food was delicious, and to think before she came, he couldn't even bring himself to find food let alone eat it, it's amazing how this meal made him more alive then he has been in the last four days, in fact her presence here made him more alive than he did the last 6 months, he smiled '' that was great, thank you''

''you're welcome ''

''did you cook it?"

''as a matter of fact, I did'' she stated proudly.

''wow Chichi, you're amazing'' Chichi blushed at the complement '' thank you''

Suddenly Goku's face became serious ''listen, Chichi. I'm really sorry for not remembering you before'' he apologized sadly.

Chichi couldn't tell, if she's still angry at him for that or not anymore but looking at his sad guilt filled face right now, she couldn't find an iota of anger inside her '' it's okay, I guess'' she sighed and stated bitterly ''even though I remembered you''

''well, you're different than you were when we were 12... A LOT different '' he explained while gesturing with his hands, her hourglass figure ''plus you're not wearing that ... Uh.. Outfit, why aren't wearing it anymore, anyway?"

Chichi blushed furiously, remembering the times when she wore a goddamn bikini, why the hell did her father let her wear it?

''well I grew up, I can't wear stuff like that anymore''

' _unless I was on the beach'_ she finished in her mind

''ah, shame!" he stated disappointed, Chichi stared in disbelief at his statement but before her thoughts wandered off too far, Goku spoke ''that helmet was really cool, you know. With the beam and axe '' he stated cheerfully. Chichi smiled ''well what do you know? it looks like you do have a decent memory '' she said before her anger rose again as she realized something, she gritted her teeth ''which reminds me, I met you at the 21th world martial arts tournament, you moron'' she folded her arms over her chest and watched the now confused Goku ''you did?" he asked before his eyes widened in recognition '' holy shit, you did'' he chuckled louder than he did before ''I remember now, you were that girl that kept screaming at us for no reason''

''it was not for no reason'' she declared angrily. Goku ignored her outburst, he's starting to get used to it. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion ''were you participating? Cause I didn't see after that'' He watched as the young princess's face turned from angry to... Ashamed? She looked away and mumbled 'its non of your businesse' he decided not to pester her on it, maybe she lost and she was ashamed to admit it? Even though she's strong but then Goku remembered his next apology, he suddenly felt so nervous but its now or never then he wondered on how he would form his apology _'sorry I completely forgot about making you my bride because i thought it meant food?'_ he shook his head at that, he figured it'll only make her angry, okay next ' _sorry I took another bride and completely forgot about you'_ he shook his head again, not exactly satisfied with this choice either, after few miserable apologies, Goku decided to go simple and brace himself for whatever was coming.

''I'm sorry I forgot about our promise'' _'that sounded good'_ he thought, though the small victory he felt dissipated as he saw the perplexed face of his old friend, he grew more nervous now, he expected an outburst, but he wasn't ready for this reaction, maybe his apology was weak? So he tried to fix it '' I'm not really good at remembering stuff'' he added sadly and still no reaction he sighed a 'fine' and decided to go with the truth this time ''I thought a bride meant something to eat, so I didn't think it was that important of a promise''

Chichi blinked a few times before she burst into laughter at his words, she laughed for a good 3 minutes clutching her side before an annoyed Goku spoke ''it's not that funny, you know?"

The princess finally catched her breath ''No, it's just Ironic, that's all''

''what do you mean?"

She chuckled ''never mind'' she wasn't going to tell him how some parts of her dreams just came true

''so you're not mad at me?" he asked

She sighed, was she mad at him? She already came to terms with that, not to mention she has fiance which she's starting to like, and after hearing that he really thought marriage was food, she can't really hold it against him anymore '' I guess not''

he smiled and the air around them felt alot lighter all of a sudden.

''so...'' she started ''what are you doing here Goku?"

''I have no where else to go'' he whispered sadly. Chichi noticed the sorrowful look on his face, the same look she's been thinking about for the last 4 days, the reason why she's here with him right now, she wanted to know what the hell happened to him, and finally curiosity has won and she ended up here with three large lunch boxes. The princess picked herself up and sat beside him, he looked confused but he didn't seem to mind her presence, she asked in a soft voice '' how long have you been here?"

''I came here at night and I met you here next day''

 _'so he's been staying here all this time'_ she thought and asked again with even a softer tone ''Goku, why don't you go home?"

He sighed heavily, his facial expression stayed the same ''I don't have a home anymore, Chichi''

''but what about your friends and family, you said you were married, didn't you?" well he didn't exactly say he was but the ring and he did confirm it when she asked him didn't he?

Goku's face contorted into even a sadder expression, and the only thing he could do was shake his head as if saying they don't exits anymore or at least that's how Chichi interpreted it, that little head shake confirmed all her assumptions and she could only sympathize with him. The princess laid her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him ''I'm really sorry for your loss, Goku''

Goku looked slightly confused but then just nodded

''but life moves on and you should too and I'll help you with it, if you want?'' she said smiling

Goku kept silent and nodded again, lightly smiling back at her

''I'm pretty sure, they're in a better place now''

Wait.. What? Immediately his smile faltered and he was now staring at her, his eyebrows knitted in utter confusion, what the hell is she talking about?

''I bet they're happy, and I'm sure they want you to be happy too''

Okay now she's lost him ''what the hell are you talking about?'' he inquired

Chichi slightly taken aback by his abrupt question but decided to answer nonetheless ''your family and friends, they're dead, aren't they?"

The earth raised Saiyan couldn't help but chuckle at her ''they're not dead'' he stated in amusement and looked at the now confused girl

''then what the hell happened to you, Goku? You're so different from before''

Goku felt the anger rise within him, he always got angry whenever his friend asked that stupid question, like they expected him to be some kind of robot that is only programmed to laugh and save their asses all day, like he has not a care in the world, like he doesn't have problems like the rest of them.

''how well do you know me, Chichi? we only met a few times when we were 12, I grew the fuck up since then, that's what happened'' he snapped and immediately regretted it as he saw the hurt look on her face, he sighed, and felt guilty for his outburst, the girl was only trying to help him, he ruffled his unruly hair and apologized ''sorry for snapping at you like that''

''it okay, I shouldn't have assumed anything''

A few moments of silence has passed before Goku decided to speak ''my wife cheated on me '' he said earning a gasp from Chichi

''and now she's pregnant with his baby'' he sated bitterly ''and I've hurt my friend Bulma'' erasing the Idea that he married Bulma from Chichi's head and continued ''basically I've been treating all my friends like shit'' he sighed again ''so you see I've hit rock bottom and here I am, homeless, friendless and wifeless''

Chichi stared at him awkwardly but at the same time pitied him, she didn't think a guy like Goku would go through that ''I'm sorry for what happened to you, Goku''

''don't be, it's not your fault''

''so what are planning on doing now?"

''I have no idea... Do-does your offer to help me still stands?"

The Ox princess had to think about that for awhile, did she really want to to get involved in his messy life? She looked at his sad face, he looked like a lost puppy and figured why not? It'll give her something to do, it'll be fun, she grinned, she'll help him get back on his feet

''okay, I'll help you... on one condition''

''what is it?"

''you have to teach how to throw Ki balls''

He thought about her request for awhile but then he smiled ''deal''

''friends? " she asked extending her hand which Goku gladly shook ''friends... So when do we start?"

''not today, Goku. You're staying here, aren't you?" he nodded ''um Chichi?"

''yes?"

''do you mind bringing me food with you when you come back?" he requested drooling at the thought of her food.

XxxxxXxxxxX

 **Phew, done. I hope you guys didn't think I would make Goku say ''hey chichi lets fulfill our promise''? Now I can get back to working on my other story, hope you guys liked the chapter and please review and tell me what you think**

 **1:** she does, other wise she wouldn't have stayed with him, I'm setting a certain personality for her which you'll see in later chapter, thank you for reviewing :)

 **Sia:** he is, isn't he? Poor Goku :(

 **Isha:** really? Im so glad, I'm always wondering if I'm convoying the feelings of the characters to the readers like I want to, I know my writing is still not s good as I want it to be but hopefully it'll get better, thank you for reading and reviewing :)

 **Chichiken:** haha, great, I'm glad people hate Karin so much like intended, and I hate cheating Goku chichi fics too but at the same time I'm a sucker for angst, the problem I have with those fics its either they make chichi too slutty and Goku easy to forgive or chichi easy to forgive or blames herself for it you can say most those fics leaves me unsatisfied, thank you for the review XD

 **Foxsqueen:** thats exactly what I'm trying to do here, what would happen if Goku did not marry someone as pure hearted as Chichi? Considering she can ride the Nimbus, though I gotta say I mellowed this story alot than I originally had it in my mind. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing :)

 **Anonymous:** thank you and please don't hesitate to point them out, as for the baby maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I know it's ridiculous how she slept with vegeta but if you remember the first chapter, Goku stated she wasn't afraid of him and there's a reason for that, I'll get to it in later chapters, thanks for reading and reviewing.

 **Mew57:** I think the hardest part I had with the previous chapter was the whole scene between the doctor and Chichi, glad you think it turned out okay :)


	6. first things first

**A/N: I know I'm a week late but here it is chapter 6, still not entirely happy with my writing skills but hey i did my best, now i can get back to 'Gone' and 'world's greatest treasure'**

 **enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews/ follows and faves**

* * *

 _Her flushed cheek was pressed against the cold tiles, his hand covering her mouth to stifle her moans as he thrusted into her from behind. His other hand went under her thigh trying to hold her leg up. He can feel her inner walls convulse, signaling her impending oragasm and his, he can feel the vibrations on his hand from her stifled screams and then she came all over his shaft, he grunted as her inner walls squeezed his him painfully, sensing he can no longer hold on, he pulled out moments before he came, spurting his seeds on the wall and the bathroom floor._

 _He stayed still for awhile until his breathing calmed down, letting go of the women's leg and stepping away from her he pulled his pants up._

 _The women was still panting as he readjusted his clothes, her underwear pooled down her leg, she turned to face him and smiled ''wow ..you were amazing ''_

 _He only gave out a half smile ''what's your name again?" he asked and watched as the women stared at him with disbelief_

 _''excuse me?" she hissed_

 _''never mind... Would you mind cleaning that up?" it was more of a demand than a request as he pointed at what he left at the wall and floor and then continued with his demands ''take your time before you leave the bathroom, I don't want anyone to know what we did here'' he stated coldly._

 _the women just stood there, her face was a mixture of disbelief and disgust but Goku didn't care as he stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind him and walked away without a second glance._

 _He could feel a pair of angry eyes on him as he walked and he knew exactly who it was. he smirked and stood in a corner away from the crowd. He didn't usually stay long in these parties, most of the time he would come here for the food and a little 'stress relieve' and then go back to training, he hasn't slept in his house, more like his wife's house in along time, he would only go there for a shower or a change of clothes and either come here or get back to training._

 _Today was different though, someone was attending this party and it piqued his interest, he watched intently as the person in question stood in a far away corner arms crossed and back pressed against the wall, he didn't think Vegeta was the type of person who fancied these parties, but he seemed to be staring at something. Following his line of vision, Goku knew exactly why he's here as his eyes caught sight of the blue haired women of Vegeta's interest._

 _After a while of observing the two, Goku smirked, he noticed how Vegeta's gaze would turn possessive and his scowl deepens whenever a male would get close to Bulma or talk to her, and Bulma would glance his way every now and then, it was obvious that there was something between those two, he smiled at least something was going in the right direction. Feeling a presence beside him, Goku turned his head to the side to find none other than his friend Yamcha who greeted him ''hey, Goku''_

 _''hey'' he greeted back though it lacked the usual enthusiasm, it wasn't because he didn't like his friends anymore, it's just he couldn't find it in him to be happy about anything anymore, his friends included. Turning his head back to the blue haired heiress, apparently his friend followed his line of vision before he spoke ''Bulma and I broke up again'' he stated solemnly_

 _''Good'' he stated back with a small smile_

 _''Good?" his friend questioned grudgingly_

 _Goku didn't really weigh his word as he spoke though he genuinely thought that it was a good thing that his female friend is now single and that her relationship with Vegeta wouldn't be one built on deception, though he felt sorry for his friend_

 _''I mean you and Bulma are always breaking up, I started to think that maybe you two just aren't right for each other'' he lied but what else would he say? That he was glad so that Bulma would move on with Vegeta and begin making a purple haired brat?_

 _Yamcha cocked an eyebrow at his friend, he knew he was lying he did see that satisfied smile on his face, he was still hurt about his break up with Bulma despite that it has been almost two months and though they agreed to stay friends he still wished that it was just like the other times they broke up and that they would get back together, though deep down he knew it was the last time still, he didn't want his friend to outright to just say it to his face despite how true it may be. Yamcha has been told by Krillin about the change that their pure hearted naive friend had gone through though it still came in as a shocker ''what the hell happened to you, Goku?"_

 _The former gentle Saiyan scowled, not with this question again, first Krillin and now Yamcha?_

 _''nothing'' he gave of the usual response and exhaled heavily in annoyance. It was a touchy subject for him, He doesn't want to tell anyone about what was going on in his life, why? He didn't know. Maybe it was his Saiyan pride getting in the way? Either way he hated being asked that question, why couldn't his friends just understand that he wanted to be left alone?_

 _''it's not nothing, Goku. We all noticed how you changed, you can tell us, you know? '' Yamcha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder ''we're all worried about you'' his Saiyan friend looked as if he was contemplating telling them what's wrong before he sported the usual perplexed expression on his face then he sighed ''you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. I'm just tired of all the training I've been doing lately '' once again he couldn't really tell his friends the truth, lucky for him his friend just dropped the subject after receiving the same response as his short friend, they stood there after getting a few drinks from a bartender_

 _''what's wrong with her? '' Yamcha asked, Goku followed his gaze, he saw the same women he was with at the bathroom glaring daggers at him with red buffy eyes and red nose, obviously been crying, he raised an eyebrow, his friend was right, exactly what was wrong with her? He never promised her anything, she was the one making all those gestures to get his attention and followed him to the bathroom with a simple smile from him, much like all the women he met at those parties, much like his own wife except this time he wasn't as clueless as before, and yet like all the women she get angry when he gave her the cold treatment afterwards, maybe because they felt used?_

 _Goku didn't know why he could never bring himself to care about those women or even respect them and if he wasn't lying to himself it brought a slight satisfaction seeing them like this. Maybe because they reminded him of his own wife? Maybe he was a sadist? Maybe he just wanted to use them the same way he's been used? And just maybe that somewhere during the last 5 months he developed a resentment for women? Either way he didn't care_

 _He smirked and replied to his friend'' I have no idea"_

* * *

She was sitting on the cool grass in meditative position with her hand cupped in her lap. The soft breeze blew against her damped face, cooling her slightly, her face flushed, her eyes scrunched shut and she gritted her teeth before his voice halted her action ''Stop.. Stop.. Stop'' she opened her eyes to see the man before her sitting in the same position, stuffing his mouth with another rice ball and voicing in an incoherent sentence, puffing rice grains in the process, one landed on her face, she was disgusted as she wiped it out '' don't talk with your mouth full'' she reprimanded harshly and whatched as he swallowed ''now what was it you're saying?"

''I said you look like you're about to give birth'' he chuckled while Chichi just gave the I'm-not-so-impressed face ''heh real funny''

''stop trying to force it out, it doesn't work that way'' shoving another rice ball in his mouth and swallowed ''I told you, search for it inside you, feel it, and direct it through your veins and exert it through your pores and into the palm of your hands'' he instructed and ate an egg roll ''easy''

Chichi sighed and gave it another go, she resumed her earlier position and followed his instructions... Or at least she tried until her face contorted into the same expression she adorned earlier making her mentor who was observing her intently groan ''stop it ... You're doing it wrong again.. I told you stop trying to force it out, why is it so difficult to you?

''I don't know, maybe because I don't have a good teacher? " she spat as she folded her arms above her chest, she was getting quite annoyed and frustrated because she wasn't getting any results, how the hell does Ki feel like anyway?

He rolled his eyes and shoved the last piece of egg rolls into his mouth ''No, I think it's because your Ki is so puny, though you are probably the strongest girl I've ever met'' he moved away the now empty lunch boxes and squatted right in front of the girl ''okay we'll give it one more shot'' she nodded and he continued ''close your eyes and take a deep breath'' he instructed and she followed closing her eyes and inhaled and exhaled.

''good, now clear your mind and get in tune with your body, feel the energy within you'' he watched her face intently, her soft breathing, unconsciously he took notice of how long her eyelashes were, how smooth her porcelain skin looked like, her cute little nose and her full plump ruby lips that looked so k... He shook his head as he quickly realized that he's been staring admiringly at her beautiful features and got back at the task at hand noticing that the girl in front of him was repeating the same mistakes ''don't tense up, just relax and try to imagine it with your mind and not force it with your body'' she did what she was told and seconds later a small ball of light formed in her hands, he smiled ''open your eyes''

Chichi did exactly that, she looked down to see the ball of light she was forming, her face beamed with a brilliant smile at the sense of accomplishment ''I did it''she exclaimed to her mentor

''yes you did, but-''

''Hahaha yes I did it, I'm such a genius '' she pushed more of her Ki into the ball of energy

''um, chich-''

''look at how big it is and it's so warm''

''ahh Chi-''

''I bet I could destroy a whole tree with this'' she unfolded her legs and quickly stood up holding a ball of Ki twice the size of her head...Big mistake.

''Oh shit''Goku exclaimed as he watched his student fall backwards as soon as she stood up, luckily for the princess she fell right into the trusty arms of the Saiyan hero. He brought her to him as he brushed her bangs away from her face and gently tapped her cheek ''Chichi, can you hear me" he asked his voice laced with concern, the princess looked at him with half lidded eyes and he smiled ''how are you feeling?"

''Tired'' and she was, otherwise she would have noticed where she's laying comfortably

''Get some rest, you need it''

''mmm'' she mumbled and closed her eyes not realizing that she was being carried by a apair of strong arms and layed down in the shade. Goku looked down at the sleeping beauty before him and smiled, today marked their third meeting since they made the deal of helping him, he told Chichi everything about his life, leaving a few details like the one concerning him being an alien, him trying to seduce his friend and his little adventures with numerous women though she did ask him about the time when he thought that she was one of those adventures, he nervously lied claiming that he was joking at the time, he wasn't sure if she entirely believed him but to his relief she never mentioned it again.

There was something about Chichi that made her so comfortable to be around, they have grown close since the first time they met. He enjoyed telling her all about his adventures and she would listen to him with interest, though she never talked about her life, saying it was boring compared to his and he didn't pressure her on it, he liked her company, he didn't know why but her presence made him alive again, maybe it was because of her delicious food, maybe because of her cute little outbursts or her reassurance that with her help she'd get his life back on track, or just for the simple fact that he felt that she's the only friend he had at the moment.

...

She fluttered her eyelids open and groaned, she felt so spent and hungry ' _what the hell happened? Why was I sleeping here'_ she thought , her vision was slightly blurry, her hands shaky, she looked around to find her mentor laying on the grass a few feet away from her with both his hands under his head, his eyes were closed and she wondered if he was sleeping ''Goku?"

He opened one eye and looked her away, seeing that she woke up he abruptly sat up ''Oh hey, you're awake... How are you feeling now?"

Before Chichi could answer, her stomach decided to answer for her as it growled making the girl blush in embarrassment ''hungry''

Goku chuckled ''I figured you would be, I always get hungry when I use too much Ki too.. Here I brought you some berries'' he handed her a leaf full of of black berries which she gladly took ''what the hell happened? '' the man in front of her folded his arms around his chest and gave her a stern look ''you used too much of your energy and you're not used to it, I tried to warn you but you were too excited for your own good''

''Oh'' she stuffed a berry in her mouth slightly disappointed

''I think you should give up on this kind of training until you're strong enough''

The princess's face fell before an idea crossed her mind and her face lit up with a smile ''we can train together, you said you needed to train for those androids, right?"

''great idea, Chichi. You'll do great training my little pinkie here'' he stated sarcastically motioning his pinkie for emphasis making the princess boil and throw a berry his way which he caught easily and popped it in his mouth.

''you know one day I'm going to be strong enough to beat your sorry ass, you just wait'' she pointed her finger threateningly. Goku laughed ''Oh Chi, you crack me up''

The princess rolled her eyes before she realized the nickname he gave her ''Chi?"

''I figured it's easier, you don't like it?"

''I-I guess it's fine'' her cheeks are now taking a slightly pinkish hue at the nickname he gave her. Chichi ate most of the berries he brought now feeling full she figured she should get back to business ''Goku ?''

''hmm? ''

''I'm going to ask you a few questions '' she stated

''okay shoot''

''what are you planning to do about your wife?"

Goku blinked a few times, he didn't expect this question to be asked all of a sudden or what exactly she meant by it, luckily for him Chichi decided to clarify ''I mean do you want a divorce or try to fix things between the two of you?"

He hesitated with his response despite everything his wife done to him apart him still clung to her where the other part couldn't stand the thought of her. Goku knew that seeing her would just bring pain and anger, it was a strange mixture of love and hate which he could never explain. He sighed ''I don't know'' and looked at the girl in front of him and asked ''what would you do, Chichi?"

Chichi was taken aback by his question, she didn't think she was fit to give anyone advices in matters such as these nor she even knew what to do. Being a princess to a small kingdom she can honestly say that she has lived a sheltered life, her life revolved mostly around martial arts and for a big part of it about the man before her ''I-I don't know''

Goku had a curious thought on his mind ''would you have cheated if you're in my wife's position, Chichi?''

What the ..? Did he just ask her that? ''I would never, I'm not a hussy, you know'' somehow Chichi felt that she needed to defend herself though as soon as she realized that she called his wife a 'hussy' she immediately placed her hand on her mouth, it wasn't as if she didn't think she was a hussy, it's just she didn't know if he was okay with her calling her names and to her surprise the man before just chuckled, she relaxed at his reaction ''you're okay with me calling her a hussy?"

'' well I called her worse than that so I shouldn't be one to judge''

''yeah but she's your wife.. I mean I'm a stranger''

''you're not a stranger, you're my friend, aren't you? '' he flashed her with a genuine smile and she smiled back, they really have become close friends.

''okay then, we'll just consider the whole deal witn your wife undecided'' he nodded and she continued ''so where are you planning to live?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusing ''what's wrong with here?"

Chichi near damn fell backwards at his response ''you can't stay here''

''why not?"

''because you can't ''

'' but why?"

''it's a natural resort, you can't stay here and you sure as hell can't built a house here or train, so don't even think about it''

''I wouldn't train here, I could go somewhere else to train and get back here to rest besides I don't need a house''

Chichi just down right face palmed though she wouldn't give up just yet ''you know it's not always going to be a clear weather, it's gonna have to rain or snow someday, what are you going to do then?"

''when that happens, I could find shelter somewhere''

 _'you gotta to be fucking kidding me_ ' ''what about insects? you know there are crawlies here that crawl into your ear to your brain and slowly start eating it'' she bit her lips together trying to stifle a laugh at the horrified look on her friend's face, at least he's still somewhat naive but he shook his head ''nah, I lived in the wilderness my whole life and it never happened before''

''are you sure? Because it's quite possible that there's already have a worm inside your head eating your brain right now, it would explain your memory problems '' she was becoming highly agitated at the moment. Goku rolled his eyes the girl obviously still not over him forgetting about her

''listen Goku, if you want me to help you, you're going to have to promise me that you'll do what I tell you, got it? ''

''but-''

''no buts'' she stated firmly

A sigh escaped his lips ''fine, I promise'' he smiled lightly, he wasn't really planning on staying here though somewhere during their five meetings so far he developed a fetish of annoying her and now he's always finding himself trying to provoke her.

''so who owns the place you lived in with your wife? ''

''she did, everything in that house belonged to her'' he answered shamefully realizing that he has absolutely nothing in that house that he could call his own. Chichi noticed the change of demeanor and decided to just move along ''where did you livd before there? ''

''Kami's lookout "

''Oh... well what other places you lived in? '' he cupped his chin and tilted his head to the side in thought ''well I traveled a lot, I didn't stay in one place for long but I did stay at master Roshi for a year and...'' his eyes widened in realization and soon a grin adorned his face ''Chichi, you're a genius, I could live in grandpa's hut in mount Paozu, there's lots of animals to hunt and I could train there since no one practically lives there for miles'' he abruptly stood and extended his hand to his female friend ''let's go'' he stated excitedly, Chichi took his hand and he helped her stand ''we're going there now? '' she was slightly reluctant about the trip

''well yeah, I have to check it out, I haven't been there since I was 12.. So are you ready? '' he smiled brightly and she nodded and as soon as she did she was swooped into his arms. Chichi's first reaction of course was to panic ''wh-what a-are you doing ?''

''carrying you so we can fly there, what else? '' he looked at her like it was the stupidest thing to ask.

' _so I'm going to be carried all the way to Mount Paozu by those big muscled arms huh? '_ Chichi furiously blushed _'no frigging way in hell'_

''Put. Me. Down'' she stated firmly. Goku didn't know what the big deal was but nonetheless complied as he put her back on the ground gently ''well how do you suggest we get there now? Unless you know how to fly that is ?''

''I - I don't '' she stated still slightly blushing '' but we can take that fluffy cloud you have''

''the Nimbus? '' she nodded. Goku had a thoughtful expression on his face before he gave out a sheepish smile and he scratched the back of his head ''Y-You see I'm not sure I can fly the Nimbus anymore''

She cocked an eyebrow and asked ''why not? ''

''we-well, you h-have to be pure of heart to ride the Nimbus and I'm not sure I'm that anymore'' he stated nervously.

''well have you tried? ''

''not really ''

''then call for it, who knows you might still be able to ride it'' she tried to encourage with a smile. Goku lightened up and thought what the hell ''alright. Nimbus!" and a few seconds after sure enough a small yellow cloud descend towards the ground.

Chichi marveled the small fluffy flying object as she walked towards it, she let her hand brush the surface of the yellow cloud feeling it's softness, memories of the time she flew on it along with the younger version of the man behind her flashed before her eyes and she giggled remembering how she used his tail to help herself ride this thing and then pushed him off of it when he ... She shook her head as a light blush crept to her cheeks at the memory and turned towards her friend who has been watching her every movement with amusement ''well.. What're you waiting for? '' she gestured wih her hand towards the cloud and he walked towards her, taking slow nervous steps till he reached the it and Chichi stepped back and watched with anticipation.

Goku gently patted the small cloud ''okay Nimbus, be good and don't embarrass me now'' pushing the nervs aside and taking a deep breath, he jumped and... To his utter disappointment he fell right through the cloud until his feet touched the ground, he was now surrounded by fluffy yellow cloud while he just stood there in silence glaring daggers at the said cloud ''you too huh, Nimbus''

Chichi who has been watching the whole thing, her initial reaction was shock followed by the shaking of her body in an attempt to stifle her laughter as to not embarrass her friend who was now mumbling profanity at the cloud and calling it 'traitor' and giving out warnings as he walked right through it and gave it another shot while fluffy cloud reshaped itself into it's original form and receiving the same result.

Goku was now pissed, this is why he didn't want to call this stupid cloud, he walked right through it again and turned towards it ''Fine have it your way, Nimbus'' he extended his hand, forming a ball of light at the end ''I don't need you anyway'' the Ki ball he formed grew bigger and just before he launched it two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a certain softness pressed against his back, he was taking by surprise at the sudden action and for a second his battle instincts kicked in though it immediately halted as he recognized the scent of his princess friend followed by the sound her voice "don't kill it''

The Ki ball in his hand dissipated into thin air, He stumbled backward lightly mainly because he now recognized what were those soft things pressed against, heat risen in his body. Not wanting to be in this situation any moment longer he gripped her arms and used enough force to pry her arms off his neck without hurting her immediatly The girl fell backwards on her bottom.

He bent his back clutching his knees, trying to regain his breath, why the hell was he panting anyway?

He turned around at the girl who was still sitting on the ground, glaring at him angrily ''what the hell were you thinking? '' she yelled

''Me? What the hell were YOU thinking?'' he retaliated just as angrily ''Don't. Ever. Jump. Me. Like. That. Again... You could have been seriously hurt you know, if I didn't recognize it was you''

''well what was I supposed to do? You were going to destroy it''

''I don't need it anymore'' he stated nonchalantly as if he never considered the cloud as his childhood friend.

''you can't destroy it just because you don't need it anymore'' she reprimanded ''I mean you could have given it to me instead'' like that was the most obvious thing to do.

Goku remembered that Chichi did indeed ride the Nimbus but then again she was just a kid at the time and aside from him he didn't know any adults that can actually ride the Nimbus and he was just proven that he can't anymore. A smirk graced his face as an amusing thought crossed his mind ''alright Chi, you can have it... if you can ride it that is'' he taunted.

Chichi made her way towards the cloud with confidence, she never done anything bad in her life so she should be okay, right?

''just remember you have to be pure of heart'' putting as emphasis on the last words as he can, the smirk never left his lips. Chichi gulped suddenly she remembered all the dearms and imagination concerning the man behind her, God they were so vivid. She took adeep breath and placed a hand on the cloud and pushed down getting a little encouragement when her hand didn't go through, she mumbled ''here goes nothing'' and clutched the cloud with both hands, lifting her knee and placed it on the fluffy object she lifted her body and placed her other knee on it, smiling that she didn't go through it she adjusted her position and tucked both her legs underneath her so she was now fully sitting on it.

Goku's smirk slowly faded away, he was expecting the princess to go right through the cloud an right onto her ass on the ground but No, there she was sitting on the cloud, arms folded, chin held high and a triumphant smile graced her lips. His eyes widened and his mouth ajar, Chichi just proved to be the only adult he knew to have a pure heart

''well? What're you waiting for? Let's go!"

Goku narrowed his eyes at the fluffy cloud

 _'traitor_ _'_

* * *

They stood there beside each other in this majestic place. green grass covered the land, the fresh scent of nature hung in the air and the cool breeze ruffled their hair. She looked at the pile of wood that was coverd with moss in front of her and turned her gaze to the man beside her with the grim look on his face, she placed a sympathetic hand on his arm ''I'm sorry, Goku. This place must mean a lot for you''

He nodded and balled his fists ''I can't believe my grandpa's hut has been destroyed ''

* * *

 **i kinda have a reason for the flashbacks hope you guys noticed :)**


	7. the prize money!

**A/N: hehe oops another late update, honestly i stalled so much with this chapter. I was supposed to be done with it two days ago but damn laziness ..so sorry!**

 **Anywho, thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and faves! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

If we would to describe the look on earth's hero face at this given moment, it would be 'extremely annoyed', 'incredibly annoyed' or 'extraordinarily annoyed' either way it's annoyed.

Sitting on the cold marble floor, legs crossed and arms folded above his chest. He looked at his left to see a mass of furly black hair belonging to the person who's at the moment clutching to his left arm then to his right to find a mass of blonde hair doing the exact same. Now Goku never really liked it when people clung to him, especially if those people happen to be men.

He looked at the hectic scenery in front of him, a man was threatening a women behind the desk with a machine gun and asking her to put the money in the black bag he was handing to her and a thought crossed his mind, he looked to his right again ''so what happens to my prize money if the bank is robbed? ''

* * *

 **One day earlier**

He looked at the pile of wood in front with a solemn look on his face ''I can't believe grandpa's hut is destroyed''

He walked to the rubble inspecting it, it seemed that it has been a few years since it's demolish, mold and moss covered the damped wood, he wondered if he should recover some of his grandpa's stuff but then again he couldn't think of anything of his grandpa's possessions that he really wanted to keep, maybe the four star dragon ball but he hasn't searched for that since the last time they made a wish. He sighed, maybe he should have visited this place more often. Come to think of it he hasn't been to his grandpa's grave since he left with Bulma.

''so what do you think happened here? '' a soft voice asked from behind him, he turned his face to the source of the sound to find her standing there, head tilted with a thoughtful expression on her face ''probably a dinosaur or some of the large animals that live here, it was just a hut after all'' he huffed ''where am I going to stay now? ''

Chichi kept her thoughtful expression then smiled ''you could build a house here ''

He rubbed his temple ''but I don't know anything about building houses''

She shook her head ''not you silly, you can hire a contractor '' just as Chichi said those words immediately another thought crossed her mind ''but let me guess, you don't have a dime on you on you, do you? ''

He smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head ''n-no''

Chichi face palmed ''Goku, you can't build a house without money'' she exclaimed. The earth raised Saiyan simply shrugged.

''well you're going to have to find a job, though I don't know how long it'll take you to raise enough money to build a house''

He groaned, he never worked a day in his life unless it was for training, like that time he and Krillin were training for the world martial arts tournament ... Wait

Goku's face lit up, he slammed his balled hand in the palm of his other hand as if he's having an Epiphany ''the prize money'' he exclaimed bringing Chichi out of her stupor ''what? '' she questioned facing Goku.

''the prize money from the tournament'' he chirped.

''you never received the prize money? '' she asked in disbelief.

''nope'' he answered simply then he knitted his eyebrows in thought ''is 500,000 Zeni enough to build a house? '' the young princess smiled slyly ''it's more than enough''

The tall male chuckled before his face sprorted a glum expression as he remembered something ''it's been a long time though, do you think they'll still give me the money?"

And he was right, Chichi thought but then she shook her head, it was his prize money they couldn't have deny him of what he earned "I'm sure they kept the money for you'' and his mood suddenly changed to excited.

''well once you get the money, you can hire a contractor from my village'' ' _I guess now I'm gonna have to meet dad'_ she thought though she had her worries, but her and Goku are just friends now so it wouldn't be a problem, right?

''okay, I'll get the money tomorrow '' he chirped

''well, are you going back? ''

''I think I'm gonna visit grandpa before I get back, do you wanna join me? '' he asked smiling. Chichi felt like she would be imposing, she waved her hands and declined ''no, I think I'll call Nimbus and get back''

''Okay.. Well see you tomorrow'' he waved as he watched her call for the yellow cloud. She smiled and waved goodbye as the Nimbus flew away towards the sky, leaving a yellow trail behind it.

He took a deep breath and dragged his feet on the grassy ground towards his destination. memories were jerked in his brain wherever his feet stepped in this familiar surroundings, he breathed in the fresh nature air remembering the time he spent here with his grandpa and how lonely he was after his death.

His feet were bent registering that he was walking towards higher grounds, it didn't take him long till he was finally there.

A sad smile graced his lips, he sat in a meditative position looking at the gravestone, honestly he couldn't call it a gravestone, it was just a big rock he placed and carved the word 'grandpa' on it.

''hey grandpa'' he curved his lips in a small smile ''I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm really sorry for killing you'' he stated sadly thinking about the time he found out about his transformation, he knew his grandpa never held it against him, at least he didn't seem to when he met him at Baba's place though he still wanted to apologize ''I wish you were here.. I met a new friend named Chichi, she's the Ox king's daughter and she's really nice, I wanted you to meet her but she had to go, I think you would have liked her'' he sighed ''there's so much to tell you, grandpa. I just hope you don't end up being disappointed in me...''

* * *

The city air ruffled his hair, good thing he was only here for one day, though he was still somewhat in a good mood after spending yesterday at his grandpa's grave, he felt much more comfortable to the point that he ended up sleeping there, waking up the next morning to the sound of nature, he was really grateful to Chichi's Idea about building a house there.

He flew to Papaya island for his prize money, luckily for him the tournament ground haven't changed its location, once he told the monks working at the tournament about himself and the prize money they sent him to the manger who also happened to be the tournament announcer, the sunglasses guy.

He was happy to hear that his money is safe and sound and was deposited in a bank in his name. What's his name? offered to take him there. The car ride so far has been incredibly boring, though Goku was astonished to see the island flourishing as the tall buildings flashed in a blur, he remembered the last time he was here, Piccolo made sure to level this place. The blonde announcer also talked about the recent tournament which ended not too long ago, and that it was incredibly boring, some guy named Mr. Satan won the tournament, he even asked if he would ever participate again, Goku just shrugged, he wasn't sure it would provide a good enough challenge anymore.

After a proximately 15 minutes car ride, the finally reached the place ''well we're here Mr. Son'' the blonde man announced. Goku got out of the car and took a look at the tall building, following the man before him, he walked through the glass door and inside the building.

Goku has never been inside a bank before so he didn't know what to expect. His eyes scaned the place from the black marble floor which he can see his own reflection in to the bunch of people loitering around the place, there was also a long counter and several people behind it wearing matching uniforms doing what ever the hell they were doing on some machines in front of them. He watched the man he was accompanied by walk to one of the people behind the counter they exchanged some kind of conversation though Goku wasn't really interested, all he wanted to do is get the money and get back to see Chichi.

After a few moments of observing his surroundings, Goku felt someone or something bump into him, turning around he found a man laying on his butt on the marble floor with a blond women tending to him. He watched the man in confusion when he abruptly stood up with an angry glare directed at him ''watch where you're going, chump''

Narrowing his eyes at the man with the afro hairdo before him Goku stated calmly ''you bumped into me, it's not my fault you can't see what's right in front of you''

Both the man with the afro hairdo and the blonde women with the weird red attire beside him gawked at him with eyes and mouths wide open. Goku raised an eyebrow at their strange behavior.

''don't you know who he is? '' the blond women shrieked seemingly shocked, Goku scanned the man the from head to toe, was he supposed to?

He shook his head ''No! Never seen him in my life'' he stated nonchalantly. The man in front of him looked like he just received a punch to the gut before he straightened himself up and folded his arms above chest looking down with a smug smile on his face at Goku.

''well looky here, the chump doesn't know who I am'' Goku's irritation level was slowly rising as he narrowed his eyes at the man, he was so not in the mood to punch someone right now.

''well consider it your lucky day, you got to meet the great Satan, the world martial arts champion of the world'' the man said in a sing-song voice. There was a few moment of silence as the man now known as Mr. Satan kept his smug smile as if expecting a prais or at least a request for an autograph.

''huh. Is that so? '' Goku asked incredulously _'no wonder why Mr. Sunglasses said the tournament was boring, if this was the champion'_

He assessed the man calling himself the world martial arts champion, his Ki was so small, he was pretty sure that even Chichi can beat him with both hands tied behind her back.

Mr. Satan and the 'she devil' stood there, flabbergasted. Not knowing who Mr. Satan was one thing but How can he not be impressed? Before 'the cuurent world martial arts champion' could retaliate, he was interrupted by none other than the tournament's manager ''oh hey, Mr. Satan. What're you doing here?''

Hercule nodded smugly ''just here for some minor businesse''

''oh, well let me introduce you two'' the blonde man turned to Goku ''Mr. Son, this is Mr. Satan the current martial arts champion, the one I told you about'' gesturing with his hand towards the other man. Goku nodded folding his arms above his chest.

''Mr. Satan, this is Son Goku, the former martial arts champion''

Hercule grunted ''you mean he's from those guys? With the tricks and the light shows? ''

Goku eyed the man before him dangerously ''tricks? Light shows? ''

''yeah it's a real shame you had to results to tricks instead of REAL martial arts skills''

''Oh really? You wanna put those 'skills' to the test? '' Goku challenged as he smirked, maybe he'd have some fun today?

The announcer though, decided to intervene before things got out of hand though he couldn't help but wonder on the gentle fighter's strange behavior, he was different somehow ''anyway, Mr. Son. They're going to prepare your prize money shortly so why don't we all just sit down and relax somewhere''

Goku opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the sound of machine guns firing. Everyone inside the bank who wasn't paying attention turned around to face the intruders and there at entrance stood three figures clad in black, their faces hidden behind black masks showing their eyes only, with machine guns in their hands.

Goku had to place his hands on his ears as the women inside the bank started screaming, soon all the screaming stopped as the bank robbers shouted ''GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES NOW!'' firing more shots towards the ceiling. Goku groaned at the sound and cursed his Saiyan hearing that tended to amplify the annoying sound, one more shot and he's going to kill those bastards!

Before Goku could do anything though he found himself being held on to by two men. Well Mr. Sunglasses was one thing but the 'current martial arts champion' was a completely another thing. Goku growled as he tried to take his arms back

''please Mr. Son get down'' ''please Mr. Goku'' the two men begged. Now the blonde announcer knew how strong Goku is but was he bullet proof? More importantly he didn't want himself getting caught in the cross fire, the whole ordeal with Piccolo was enough excitement to last him a life time. After enough coaxing the former martial arts champion along with Mr. Satan who shared his views on 'staying alive' finally Goku relented.

He sat down on the cold floor with both men still clutching to him, looking extremely annoyed while watching the three black figures terrorize the place and ordering the women on the desk to put the money in the bag.

Maybe it was best to stay calm.

But then Goku thought if they're going to steal the money in the bank, what would happen to his prize money? He decided to ask the blonde man on his right. The blonde man just kept silent and that was all the answer Goku needed as a new thought swirled in his mind _'fuck staying calm'_

He abruptly stood up pushing both men clutching to him off. ''Hey!'' he started. gaining attention from the bank robbers. One of them pointed his machine gun towards him ''what the hell do think youre doing? Sit down, punk'' he shouted.

''it's not nice to steal other people's money, you know'' Goku stated calmly in a warning tone. The robbers sweatdropped. This man must have a death wish!

''I said sit down now!" the man warned again.

The announcer got up, still fearing for his dear life as he tried coaxing Goku again ''please Mr. Son. Do as they say''

Goku plain simply ignored him and he heard one of the robbers speak ''yeah you should listen to your buddy, he's a smart man''

''leave this place now if you know what's good for you'' Goku warned again ''I really don't want to beat up a bunch of weaklings'' he mocked all the while smirking.

''why you little ..'' the robber before him started as he pulled the breech bolt back and pulled the trigger.

The bank was filled with gasps, screams and sounds of the machine gun firing as the tournament announcer who was unfortunately still standing by Goku closed his eyes shut, praying to God that today wouldn't be his last day on earth. Few seconds later he realized that it turned awfully quiet, he slowly opened his eyes to meet a fist right in front of his face suddenly the fist opened dropping a bunch of bullets on the marble floor, he looked to the man beside him who now had a very serious look on his face, one he never thought the gentle warrior was capable of mustering.

The bank robbers along with everyone else blinked several times trying to process what just happened.

''well I guess you decided not to take my warning '' Goku started. He took a few steps forward towards the man who fired the shots. The man panicked, sweating profusely ''stay back, I'm warning you''

Goku casually ignored the man as he continued his stride towards him. In the midst of the robber's panick he fired one shot which unfortunately for him landed right in the middle of Goku's forehead. Goku'e head flew backward as the shot bounced upwards and hit the ceiling.

If Goku was annoyed before, now he's pissed, he rubbed his now sore forehead and growled ''that. Fucking. Hurts!" and in the blink of an eye Goku disappeared and just as fast he reappeared right in front of the robber who dared to assault him. Goku didn't have to do much aside from tapping his shoulder with index finger and middle finger immediately dislocating it, the man screamed in pain and the weapon he was holding dropped.

Goku's sensitive ears heard the other man fumbling with his own weapon, he turned his head to face him, the man was utterly terrified and just when he thought he was finally able to pull the breech bolt back, Goku's fist came connecting with his gut. Goku used little strength as to only knock him out and not kill him and now was the final robber's turn who seemed to be the smart one as he immediately dropped his weapon and lifted his hands in surrender

''stay here until ..uh ..um what're they called ?'' he asked.

''the cops? '' the robber answered.

''yeah those guys. Well stay here until they arrive" the only unharmed robber ferociously nodded, he did not want this man after him, he'd pick jail any time anyday than getting pounded by him.

The blonde announcer who watched the whole scene, chuckled nervously, that man did turn out to be bullet proof.

Mr. Satan was blinking furiously and sweating profusely while the 'she devil' beside him has manged to pass out. One thought on his mind though, he hoped the former champion would not be coming after him for what he said earlier.

Goku walked towards the banker behind the counter, now that he got rid of the commotion and said ''so can I get my money now?"

...

''phew'' she exclaimed, Ki training training proved to be way more tiresome than the physical training and it constantly made her hungry. She was slightly panting sitting down on the lush grass of her beautiful garden, Chichi made sure not to accidentally tarnish anything in the garden or she'd be facing the scolding of their gardner though she wasn't doing much, just getting accustomed to exerting her energy and the amount of it and trying not to make the same mistakes she made the day prior.

Other than training, Chichi was feeling really good today. Her cheeks heating up at the memory of last night, she has went on a date with her fiance and they went to a fancy restaurant in the city. She has enjoyed the attention and they shared their first kiss. It wasn't Chichi's first kiss though she had to admit it felt good. He wasn't a bad kisser.. Not bad at all.

She also told Arian all about Goku, in fact he was the main topic of the evening. Chichi felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, somehow Goku was like her little secret though she had to admit she enjoyed her newly found friendship, she enjoyed spending time with him. Speaking of Goku, she wondered if he already received his prize money. Either way she hoped he did so he can get his life back on track.

Her stomach grumbled, good thing it was already luch time. Not before a good shower though.

She headed towards her room, specifically towards her bathroom. Chichi entered her bathroom, she took off all her clothes and dropped them in the hamper and untied her bun. Her silky midnight hair fell past her shoulder and reached her lower back. Chichi stepped inside her shower and turned it on. The hot water immediately worked its magic in soothing her muscles. She sighed contentedly

Adding shampoo on her raven hair and massaging her scalp, Chichi was too immersed in showring, her eyes squinted shut as she let the water rinse through her hair and body washing away the suds completely unaware of the figure who caught sight of her naked glory. It wasn't until she heard steps and shuffling till she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the orange and blue clad warrior trying desperately to open the door. Her first instinct of course was to scream.

Luckily Goku found the damn door knob as he existed the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Goku placed his hand on his accelerating heart from both excitement and nervousness ''woah''

After receiving his prize money plus a 200,000 Zeni as a reward for catching the bank robbers and much boring questions, Goku was ecstatic. The first thing on his mind was to see Chichi and get that contractor person to build him a house ASAP. He couldn't wait to move in and live in Mt. Poazu. It was going to be lonely all by himself but that was okay cause he was going to focus on his training anyway.

Logically, the fastest way to get to Chichi was to instant transmit to her location which proved to be a bad idea cause he no way thought that he'd be finding her in her bathroom and butt naked. Goku immediately heated up at the alluring sight. His eyes seemed to be glued to her wet naked figure, how her wet coal black bangs stuck to her face, some of her locks framing her perky handfull breast, streams of water travelling from her head and going south passing between the valley of her breasts and her toned small waist, round hips and down to the slit between her legs, some streams decided to take the high route and drip from her pink nipples ... Oh god.

Why did he have to pay so much attention to the damn details? He had to get out of that bathroom, Chichi's nude body was invoking a bunch of chemical reactions in his own. He struggled to find the damn door cause his mind was reeling by the time he found the door he made enough noise to alert the women of his presence, Oh great, Chichi is going to hate him now!

He had to admit, Chichi was so... What's the word? Oh right, fuckable. He was sure he licked his lips at some point.

And now he has this other problem, the one between his legs.

Damn it

Damn his Saiyan instincts.

 _'okay think, Goku'_

 _'master Roshi naked'_ he grimaced slightly at the thought but somehow the image of the old pervert transformed to Chichi's, he shook his head.

 _'Kami naked'_ nope same result.

Okay drastic situations calls for drastic measures _'Vegeta and karin together.. Naked.. Doing it'_

Yep, that did the trick, not only that but it manged to evoke his anger as he clenched his fist and tightened his grip on the suitcase. _'okay calm down_ ' he took a deep breath.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open, revealing a bathrobe clad Chichi, face red as a bright red tomato, he wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment or the shower or all three together but judging by the way she's baring her teeth at him, anger was definitely one of them.

He gulped ''listen, Chi. I didn't know you were showering, I got the prize money and I thought it would be best if I just IT'd to your location and there you were'' he hastily explained. Chichi narrowed her eyes at him

''I didn't see anything, I swear. I got out as soom as I got there'' he lied through his teeth defensively.

''Dont. Ever. Do. That. Stupid. Trick. Of. Yours. Ever. Again'' she snarled ''UNDERSTOOD? ''

he nodded vigorously ''yes!"

Cautiously he asked ''you're not mad at me, are you? '' Chichi looked at his puppy dog eyes and sighed ''you really didn't see anything? '' she questioned skeptically and hopefully.

''n-no. I told you I got out as soon as I got there'' he stammered on yet another lie. He's getting used to lying lately. Hopefully she would just buy it. Because honestly it was completely unintentional and it would be awkward if she knew he saw her naked.

''just don't do that again'' she scolded lifting her slender index finger at him. He nodded slightly pleased that she somewhat forgave him.

There were few moments of silence before Goku spoke ''so this is your room? '' he asked looking around the place, he noted the king size bed with bed posts and white, somewhat see-through bed curtains. The bed was covered with white comforter and white fluffy pillows, though he never cared much about the type of beds he slept in, he had to admit that bed looked inviting. There was a bed desks with a lamp on each. A glass balcony door covered by a curtain he also noted a study desk. Overall the room looked pretty cozy and fancy though his 'old' room wasn't bad but it definitely lacked the coziness, there was so many technology there which he didn't even know how to use half of it.

''it's nice!"

''Thank you'' Chichi spoke slightly annoyed, she would like to first wear some decent clothes and there's this tiny problem of her father, okay so she didn't think her spiky friend would just pop up in her room, more like her bathroom. She blushed ''Goku, I'd like to wear some clothes now''

''okay, I'll turn around'' and he actually turned, giving his back to her.

''no, just lea-'' and suddenly the door abruptly swung open and in emerged the Ox king ''Chichi, are you- '' he stopped mid sentence as he saw the man standing in the middle of Chichi's room ''okay?" his voice trailed off, his eyes flickering between his bathrobe clad daughter with a now visible blush on her cheek and the orange clad young man with the spiky hair.

''hey Ox king, been a long time!" Goku greeted somewhat cheerfully.

''G-Goku?" the Ox king shrieked.

 _'oh shit'_

* * *

He's been up for a while now, looking straight up at the ceiling. He ignored his throbbing headache and cocked his head to the side looking at the desk beside the bed as if expecting to find a mass of blue hair. He turns his head to its previous position and mumbles ''good!"

Though it wasn't really 'good'

He wasn't feeling relieved like he expected.

Why?

Why was he disappointed? And at who? Himself?

He didn't want to care about that blue haired weak women, but he did. Ever since that incident with the gravity room, he started seeing her in a new light. She took care of him while he laid on this same bed, she would offer to feed him and he would argue that 'he didn't need any help from a pathetic weakling' she would get angry and leave and then come back another time to give him his medication or something, it irked him in the beginning but after a while he found himself craving her presence and enjoying their little bouts.

She has successfully plagued his thoughts and dreams. He found himself constantly thinking about her. And whenever he saw her with that weakling idiot he would get the urge to either kill him or seriously damage him. In the beginning, he never understood why he was like this towards her. Why he felt somewhat happy when she left that idiot, when he shouldn't have cared. Why he constantly wanted to touch her. Thoughts of trapping her in the gravity room and turn the gravity a few degrees to subdue her and have his way with her sprawled naked on the floor usually interrupted his training ...it was sickening.

He doesn't have time to be frolicking around with some earthling woman. He had to train, he needed to train, he needed to focus, and the blue haired wench wasn't helping.

He thought that it was probably due to the fact that he hadn't been with a female in a very long time and he needed release. And having that woman just wouldn't do after all he practically lives in their property and eats their food, yes they were privileged to shelter and feed the prince of all Saiyans but he should at least not take advantage of their daughter, or so he reasoned.

Eventually, specifically about a month ago, the opportunity presented itself in the form of his nemesis's wife. The woman paraded herself in front of him, offering him a chance to get back at the man that shattered his pride. He didn't care much about the women nor about the relationship she had with that third class idiot. He took her up on her offer, part of him was disgusted with himself, this wasn't how he wanted to defeat the man but sickening enough he did feel some kind of joy of that shameless act. He had to admit though the behavior that idiot shown during the party was the only time he thought of him as 'Saiyan', he was almost ...proud.

He couldn't bring himself to feel resentment for that act, really he couldn't.

It only happened three times, and it was a complete and utter failure. He still craved the blue haired woman. And then there was that incident. He foolishly and pathetically let his attraction get the better of him and ended up in a liplock with her. He couldn't really resist though, there was just something about the way her lips moved when she talked that got him up and take her in his arms and she willing ... Very willing. Luckily though he got a hold of himself before anything else happened,

He didn't promise her anything but apparently that little action made her think otherwise.

He heard the click of the door followed by light footsteps and he knew exactly who it was.

''so you're finally awake, I see'' he could feel the resentment in her words as he kept his eyes on the crack on the ceiling though all his other senses were with her. He didn't expect her to come and see him, he could almost feel her crossing her arms around her chest ''you could thank my father for 'patching you up' though I have to say, Goku did a marvelous job with you'' she snorted and he resisted the urge to growl.

''what the hell do you want, women. You're here for something, aren't you? Get on with it'' he snarled, glaring at her from the corner of his eyes. He inwardly smirked at the look she gave him and the way she clenched her fists... Never fail to amuse.

She cocked her head to the side and snorted ''heh, as expected, Vegeta. As an ungrateful prick as ever''

''flattered, anything else? ''

''yes. I'm only letting you stay here, because unfortunately we need your ugly mug of a Saiyan against those stupid androids, and as soon as that battle is over I want you out of here and in the meanwhile I'd rather not ruin my days by seein that stupid face of yours. Am I making my self clear?''

Vegeta glared at her, narrowing his eyes dangerously before muttering ''fine by me!"

''good!" she hurriedly walked out, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was out, he couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips... Never fail to amuse indeed!

* * *

 **Hohoho, yes I'm done ..phew. This story is a priority to me of course and like changed, I already have written down all the events and ending and stuff so all I have to do is write it down. And about 'world's greatest treasure' I haven't given up on it I just need to get my lazy ass to write down more that two damn pages.**

 **I enjoyed writing about vegeta and Bulma hope you guys did too. I even think it would make a good side story focusing on the two, who knows I might write it down and I wouldn't mind if anyone of you guys want to?**

 **thanks again for all the lovely reviews, they keep me motivated. you guys are awesome!**


	8. Goku the alien

**A/N: I deserve a punishment for such a late update!**

 **Thank you for all who reviewed, followed and faved. Enjoy!**

* * *

The delicious smell of food filled his senses, his mouth was watering and he had enough self control not to drool. He really wanted to eat to his heart's desire but looking at the frowning Ox king, Goku thought it might be best to eat the way his wife always pestered him on whenever he went to meet her family or attend their parties.

God he hated those.

He looked at the still frowning large man, Goku smiled nervously and started eating as civil as he possibly could. He looked at Chichi who was sitting right next to him, eating like the delicate lady that she is. She looked at him as soon as she noticed his gaze on her, she was slightly bewildered at the way he was eating now but then her puzzled expression broke into a smile. His lips involuntarily curled upward into a smile matching hers, he's been doing that a lot lately, her smile always brought a smile to his face. He decided, he liked Chichi's smile.

After the awkward moment, Goku resumed eating but not before catching Chichi's father with even a deeper frown on his face, why the hell was he frowning in the first place? Goku always thought that the Ox king liked him but right now he wasn't looking it and Goku couldn't think of something he did wrong in the past or even now, yeah the whole situation in Chichi's room was a bit awkward but they sorted it out, right? Was there something he's missing? This isn't about the promise, is it? He hoped not after all, Chichi forgave him.

He inched closer to the black haired beauty's ear placing his hand on the side of his lips, he whispered ''hey, Chi? Is it just me or is your dad doesn't look too happy to see me? ''

Ignoring the tickle from his breath, Chichi watched her father perplexed as she is, he was observing the both of them intently. No, it wasn't just Goku, her father _is_ really not happy to see him. She hadn't had the time to tell her father that she was seeing Goku, on friendly basis that is, and it didn't help that her father has found him in her room with her clad in only a bathrobe, she was nervous when she explained that she has met Goku at the lake and that he was here because he learned a little magic trick that allows him to pop up wherever he pleases. though she understood his concerns still he didn't have to act so rude, so what if she invited Goku to stay for dinner without his consent? And poor Goku, he didn't do anything except break her heart along time ago and she moved on, besides her father should have more faith in her, she's a lady dammit and it's not like she's fooling around with her old crush.

She cleared her throat while looking at her father, hoping he'd take the hint and drop the attitude. Fortunately her father did take the hint.

''so, Goku. What are you doing here?'' the Ox king questioned with a clearly fake smile.

 _'woah so blunt'_

''I came to see Chichi... because I got the money from the tournament so we can go see that contractor guy and build a house on Mt. Paozu'' he explained with a smile. There was a slight panic showing on the Ox king's face as the wheels inside his minds started turning in the wrong direction ''a house?''

''yeah, I'm kinda moving my from current location'' which is the lake not too far from his kingdom.

''Ohhh!" he exclaimed relieved that his daughter wasn't eloping with her old crush, he would have been upset if that happened without telling him '' and where have you been all this time?'' he further inquired, eyebrow raised '' I hope you have a good reason for not coming back to fulfill your promise to my daughter ''

Goku chocked and started banging on his chest to get the cluster of food caught in his throat down, there was something threatening in the Ox king's tone and he had no idea what to tell the him, he was getting real nervous now, he opened his mouth to say something but luckily Chichi already beat him to it

''me and Goku already settled that misunderstanding, Daddy'' Ox stared at his daughter puzzled by her words ''misunderstanding?"

The earth raised Saiyan cleared his throat ''Y-you see'' he started ''I thought a bride meant something to eat hehe'' he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

The father of Chichi blinked a few time, he thought a bride meant food? all this time Chichi stubbornly waited, all the suitors she refused and all for a hugely misunderstood promise? The large man wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, he felt sorry for his daughter but he thought he should be glad she didn't end up with him, because Goku albeit heroic was actually an idiot.

''I was going to come back for that food one day though'' Goku foolishly tried to defend his case as he smiled brilliantly until he realized scowl on Ox's face and what he said wrong ''I mean bride'' he corrected wrongfully ''I mean food?" what was it anyway? It was all so confusing. by now Goku was blushing fervently and sweating bullets, he could honestly say he's never been in a similar situation before, not even when the first met his father in law.

Chichi was trying her best not to laugh at Goku's dilemma despite her nervousness, she just couldn't help but think how awkwardly cute Goku was looking. Eventually Goku finally managed to say something right ''Chichi said she's not mad at me about it'' his voice was barely above a whisper, and stared back at his food. He looked like a child waiting for punishment for something he's done wrong.

Chichi nodded approvingly ''yes. It's all settled and in the past now'' she looked at her father with a certain look he knew all too well ''right, daddy?''

The subtle hint in Chichi's voice to drop the subject warned the Ox king to do so. He could have sworn Chichi was raised by her mother with the way she turned out to be just like her despite that her mother died during child birth. Chichi can be intimidating at times, he guessed he had a hand in it too, after all he raised his daughter to be a princess. She was authoritative, proud, demanding, sometimes illogical and not to mention stubborn ... Other than that though, Chichi was actually a well mannered girl. With a heavy sigh the Ox king complied and tried to change the subject, it was better closed anyway ''so why are you moving Goku?''

Goku choked for the second time since the start of this lunch, it's becoming pretty uncomfortable right now. Chichi tried to help by patting his back.

The Ox king narrowed his eyes, he couldn't help but think thay those two were too comfortable with each other.

After a few seconds of coughing, Goku answered ''it's kind of complicated'' it was the best answer he could come up with to avoid telling the Ox king the real reason and it's not like he was lying, it _is_ really complicated.

''it's okay, Goku, you can tell me. I'll understand'' he insisted. Goku gulped, what was he supposed to say anyway? He couldn't tell the Ox king that he was busy with a cheating wife and completely forgetting about his promise to marry his daughter. And even if they settled the whole thing, his personal life is still a touchy subject for him-

''because he wanted a house in Mt. Paozu near his grandfather Gohan'' Chichi stated flatly and irately. Goku smiled appreciatively at the Ox princess and she smiled back.

''Oh!" the Ox king exclaimed dubiously.

The rest of dinner went relatively quiet, none of them said a word, Goku tried to eat in the best mannerly way he could manage while the Ox king watched him like a hawk, but thankfully refrained from asking any more awkward questions and in all honesty, Goku couldn't wait for this meal to be over, he even cut his usual portion of food in half, well he just ate as much as the Ox king did which thankfully, he was a large person he ate much more than average. Still it wasn't nearly enough for Goku.

After lunch was done with, much to Goku's relief, Chichi took her friend to see the contractor working for their kingdom. The Ox king insisted that he would accompany them despite Chichi's insisting otherwise, but of course her father wasn't about to let his engaged daughter go _alone_ with her old crush, so eventually Chichi relented, she had nothing to hide eitherway, if anything, she felt immensely relieved that her father finaly knows about her secret. She was still annoyed by his behavior though, the way he kept watching them suspiciously, the way he always pushed them apart whenever they stood close to each other and she definitely did not like the way he made Goku uncomfortable. She loved her father, she really did and she also knew he was just being an overprotective parent but there still going to be one hell of a talk later.

Goku on the other hand, let Chichi handle all the transactions with the contractor 'man', they also agreed for things to be done fast, that was the only thing Goku put his input on, then it came to the design of the house. He wasn't expecting anything different from what he'd seen in the village, they pretty much all had that dome-like structure and frankly he couldn't care less what the house looked like, it was just a house after all. Chichi thought otherwise and she insisted that he picks a design so he settled to just Letting her pick it, she seemed somewhat flattered and excited at the same time, he had concluded then that Chichi loved to be in charage, he could tell by that gleam in her eyes.

The rest of the day went extremely boring, Goku would have loved to avoid it if it wasn't for Chichi scolding him every now and then to pay attention and the Ox king scowling at him, just daring him to do something wrong. They ended up having to go to Mt. Paozu to set the location and they went by car, no flying and most definitely no instant transmission because... Well because Chichi said so. The Ox king tagged along much to Goku's dismay, all the while Goku was trying to figure out what's the deal with that man!? If only he wasn't Chichi's father...

By the time they were done with all the boring details with the contractor and work was set on the next day, they were back to Mt. Frypan, it was already dinner time and the Saiyan's stomach grumbled loudly.

Chichi laughed ''well I guess you're staying for dinner now'' matter of fact, Chichi was impressed with how Goku held himself back during lunch and was mostly impressed that his stomach didn't grumble sooner, it must've been the affect of her father hovering over the man and burning holes in his back. Chichi almost laughed at her father's behavior, it reminded her of those high-school movies she watched where the girl would bring her boyfriend and the father would act all threatening and it kinda felt nice. It gave her the sense of normalcy she never experienced when she was a teenager spending her time training, scaring all the village's boys and waiting for the man of her dreams to come marry her, except she's not a teenager anymore and Goku was most certainly not her boyfriend.

''you know what? You should stay the night, we have a lot of guestrooms and it would be a nice change from the lake for you, wouldn't you think? '' she offered with a smile.

''he can't!'' the Ox king interjected loudly before Goku had the chance to say anything. The outburst causing both of the young martial artists to stare dumfounded at the large man. Chichi shot her father a glare and he gulped ''I mean the rooms are... Uh.. Dusty''

''dusty?!'' her eyes were narrowing dangerously.

''uh...t-the the maids haven't cleaned them in a while!'' the excuse sounded faker than all those girls in master Roshi's magazines, Goku smiled, it was a bitter one but at least he knew where he's not wanted ''it's okay. Actually I have to get back to Mt. Paozu, I... Uh ...forgot something'' he lied.

''well at least stay for dinner '' Chichi curtsied, embarrassed by her father's behavior towards Goku and she wanted to make it up to him by at least feeding his bottomless stomach.

''it's alright I can hunt something there'' he gave a genuine smile towards the only person he appreciated right now more than anything.

Chichi watched as he readied himself to take flight and quickly grabbed his arm, he stilled, looking back the short women, eyebrows raised curiously ''I'll meet you at the lake!" she spoke in almost a hushed whisper, probably because of her father standing so close, he wasn't sure if she was asking or just stating nonetheless he grinned and nodded ''sure, see you there!" and with that Chichi smiled back and released his arm watching as he bolted towards the skies.

As soon as Goku was out of sight, she turned an icy gaze towards her father, placing her hand on her hip and tapping her foot incessantly on the ground, her eyes narrowed to mere slits and her whole demeanor screamed 'explain yourself'

The Ox king immediately addressed his concerns ''Chichi, what were you thinking? Have you forgotten you're engaged?!"

She gritted her teeth and let her hands fall be her sides, balling her fists "just what did you think I've been doing with Goku? We're just friends"

He flinched "but Chichi, you've been crazy about him half your life. It's inappropriate ... You have a fiance now!"

''ughh... I already told Arian and he definitely did _not_ overreact like you did. Can't believe how rude you were towards him" she retorted hotly. She sighed, ignoring the look of hurt on her father's face and continued ''besides he's married ... And he's been through a lot, I was merely helping him out!"

Ox stared back at his daughter, shocked. Goku was married? Somehow that piece of information changed things and he now felt ashamed but still...

''why didn't you tell you've been meeting with him?''

''because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it!" with that Chichi stormed back inside the castle leaving her father behind with his thoughts of shame and regret. It wasn't like he disliked Goku, on the contrary, if he met him under any other circumstances -ones that did not involve his daughter- he would have rejoiced but right now it was different, she was engaged. It was painful watching his daughter as she came back from the 23rd martial arts tournament with a somber expression on her beautiful face, it was painful watching his daughter as all her dreams and future plans crumbled but Chichi seemed to have finally moved with Arian, he only wanted her to be happy and he knew her fiance was capable of making her happy which was why he was worried that Goku would ruin that chance for her but with what Chichi told him he's starting to think that maybe he was overreacting.

He sighed and planned that the next time he'd see Goku he'd make sure to be nice to him

* * *

 _She had listened as his friends recite all that her husband did when he fought those aliens monsters, he was alive again and she really have missed him. There were times before he died that she thought their marriage might have been a mistake but once she became a widow, grief struck her at full realized then that she really cared about Goku._

 _His friends went on and on as they talked about some other planet, some magical balls and what not, she stopped paying attention as soon as the discussion drifted away from her husband towards his dead friends and opted for playing with Goku's hair as she currently sat beside him on the hospital bed. Goku looked up at her and smiled affectionately._

 _Karin couldn't wait for his friends to leave, she wanted to spend some time 'alone' with her husband, it has been a year since she'd seen him last after all. Despite one of those monsters turning into a big giant ape and stomping him, Goku looked to be in an okay shape for someone who went through such an ordeal, just a broken arm and broken leg, nothing too serious, he can handle a little activity._

 _Her eyes admired her husband's noticeably -though still lean- more defined muscles, just thinking about letting her hands explore the recent change, .That and all the stories she heard, strength was attractive and hearing about her naive little husband's god-like strength sent the wheels of her desire working overtime. but even SHE's not that indecent to do it in front of everyone else_

 _She was too caught up in her own little world to notice the new visitor._

 _''Mr. Popo!" Goku's voice brought her out of her daze. Once she turned, she jumped out of her skin at the sight of the dark skinned, genie look-alike man standing on just outside the window on what seemed to be a flying carpet._

 _She should have been used to Goku's unusual acquaintances, but they alway seemed to catch her off guard._

 _She pursed her lips and watch with mild interest the whole interaction between Goku's friends and the strange visitor. It wasn't long before Bulma was decided to leave with the man on his flying carpet. There was just something about watching the Capsule Corps. Heiress struggle in fear that was highly hilarious, she stifled her laughter, or at least she tried._

 _Strangely enough her husband has been silent most the time she's been around. Shortly after they were finally alone, the old pervert left with the fat pig and Yamcha's cat. The other 'fat pig' with the crazy hair followed their suite and her husband's bald midget that she couldn't seem to remember his name despite how much her husband mentions him excused himself under the excuse of wanting to eat in the cafeteria. Perhaps he wanted to give the couple some time alone, or just maybe he caught sight of the irritated look for his presence she gave him._

 _As soon as the coast was clear, she smiled mischievously as she got up and headed towards the door and placed a chair under the door knob. Her husband watched as she walked back to him, confused by her actions though as soon as he saw the look on her face, he knew what she wanted._

 _''I missed you!" she purred in his ear as she assumed her previous position, nibbling on his ear then down his neck._

 _''I missed you too" it came out as agasp. Her nails racked against his hard pecks and rubbed his nipple over the hospital gown "we have to be quick before that friend of yours gets back" her hand was already making it's way towards his member and started stroking his growing shaft._

 _He groaned ''wait... Y-you want to do 'it' here and now?" He asked. She rolled her eyes irately "what do you think?" she resumed her work, kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth before she moved to his jaw._

 _''I thought you wanted to talk'' he panted, well that was what_ he _wanted. She ignored him, silencing any other protest by crushing her lips against his and delving her tongue into his mouth, he had no choice but to comply, engaging in a tongue battle and before he knew it, she was already dragging his hospital gown upward and positioning herself on top of him. He was nervous, his lower body part wasn't fully healed, the half Senzu bean only did a half-assed job._

 _still, Goku hated disappointing her._

 _Her head rested on his chest in the aftermath of their love making, drawing lazy circles on the fabric of his hospital gown, she was truly happy to have her husband back._

 _''did the guys tell you about where I came from?'' he suddenly asked. She gave him a quizzical look "errr... No?"_

 _He looked nervous "so they didn't tell you anything?"_

 _She faced him fully now "I haven't seen them till you came back, why?"_

 _He held her hand and smiled saddly "they probably wanted me to tell you" he wished they didn't. With heavy sigh, he began "remember the man who came a year ago?" she nodded_

 _" that... That was my brother. Karin I'm a Saiyan too"_

 _Silence ...he was met with silence_

 _"Master Roshi told me that grandpa found me in an odd space ship in the woods"_

 _She abruptly pulled her hand and jumped out, away from him as if she just found he was sick with the plague once the information finally sunk in "you're one of those freaks?"_

 _He waved his hands in rebuttal "no... I mean yes, but I'm not like them!" he let his hands fall in his lap "I was programmed to destroy the earth, yes but I hit my head, so you have nothing to be afraid of" he reassured desperately._

 _"why didn't you tell me what you are?" she screamed_

 _"I didn't know. I only found out before I died... Karin?"_

 _"I can't believe I slept with an alien monster! " she exclaimed with disgust, her face pale while she rubbed her temple, completely missing the hurt expression on Goku's face._

 _She felt sick._

 _"Karin... I know- I know this is big news but I assure you, I wouldn't never hurt you or anyone else" he smiled with trepidation, hoping that his words would convince her._

 _They didn't._

 _"I can't stay here!" she stated urgently. He didn't know what to do or say as he watched her grabbing her purse and hastily walk out of the room bumping into Krillin in the process. He thought she'd understand and accept him, he really thought she would._

 _"what was that all about?" his friend asked, shocked though he received no answer from the now desolate man._

* * *

She was panting, sprawled on the grass, trying to catch her breath, her and Goku have been at it since morning and she's exhausted now. Goku didn't pester her about meditating today, but instead they just sparred and Chichi found out that although she was slightly stronger than before and can definitely shoot more Ki blasts, she still didn't compare to the man beside her, she was like a level 10 and he was at least a level hundred, if not more, blocking her attacks effortlessly while pointing out her flaws with a smug look on his face, she hated that look!

''Gosh, Chichi. I'm exhausted'' he feigned a tired voice. Chichi glanced in his direction, he was casually eating a banana, there's not a drop of sweat on him and he was far from tired. Chichi narrowed her eyes, his mockery was not appreciated, she mumbled the word 'asshole' and dropped her head back on the grass.

Goku chuckled, he just couldn't help himself when it came to teasing the Ox princess but now he was faced with a dilemma, he needed to become stronger and Chichi just wasn't a challenge to him. he has been training by himself a little, still he needed more motivation ''I need a training partner'' he almost groaned, Chichi perked and her face lit up with a grin and he immediately knew what she was thinking ''not you, Chi. I meant a strong training partner'' he stated and dodged a rock thrown his way absentmindedly.

''why don't you ask your friends? I'm pretty sure they're not as mad at you as you think they are'' she pointed out nonchalantly. He sighed, she might be right, maybe he was overreacting about his friends reaction but still he wasn't ready to face them just yet, he needed to get his shit together first. He smiled, that was well underway, it's been roughly two weeks since he got that contractor guy to build him a house, and he checked the house yesterday, it was almost done. He couldn't wait to live there, owning a house just sprouted the feeling of independence, it wasn't as if he wasn't independent before, he manged by himself just fine without the need of other's assistance, for example, if he wanted food he could just hunt or fish, if he wanted water, he could find it and he did pretty good fending for himself and he could practically sleep anywhere like he proved in the past couple of weeks, despite the discomfort. He made it by himself just fine, like he did when his grandpa died and he was left all alone. In his entire life though, Goku only had a few things that were his and unfortunately, he lost even those, the Nimbus doesn't want him anymore, his power pole is still safely jammed between Kami's lookout and Korin's tower and his grandpa's dragonball... Well that turned out to be never his to begin with, even the clothes on his back were just given to him

And now he had a house that was all _his_ and was built with _his_ money, money that he earned with blood and sweat and Goku couldn't help but feel damn proud of himself. A content smile graced his handsome features as he imagined himself living there, he might have thought that a big house was unnecessary, but Chichi convinced him with her future planning about having kids. The idea of kids running around the house sounded pleasant, he could see himself playing with them, and training them and they'd come back home to find Chichi waiting for them with dinner on the table, and that sweet smile on her face. He grinned at the thought... His grin, though immediately faltered as he registered what he was thinking about, he mentally shook the thought out of his head. He's been spending way too much time with her and her delicious food.

Or maybe it was because he saw her wet and naked?

He plopped himself on the grass next to his friend, who was gazing at the sky with a contemplative look on her face ''why Vegeta?'' she asked suddenly. He blinked a few times in confusion ''what?! "

''I mean why was it him that set you off so bad? You said there were other guys that have been with your wife. So why him?'' she further explained.

Goku had one thought on his mind _'what brought this on?_ ' ''why would you ask that all of a sudden?'' he asked, his voice came out harsher than he wanted.

''just curious, that's all''

''you're weird!"

'' .. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to'' she waved her hands dismissively.

He shrugged ''it's okay, I don't mind talking to _you_ about it, I just wasn't expecting such a question'' and he didn't, talking to Chichi was alot easier than anyone else, she'd listen and he trusted her not to tell anyone, he was glad to have her as a friend and he felt safe to confide within her. With a sigh, the earth raised Saiyan began ''I don't know... I guess I thought him and I can be friends one day, being the last of our race and all...'' Red flags popped up in Chichi's head, the last of their race?

Goku continued ''... Before Frieza killed him, he cried about the loss of our _kind_ and what he's been forced to become, I thought I understood him back then, you know? I thought I felt his pain and I hoped one day we can sit down and settle our differences because despite all, I thought we were similar and I knew he could be good one day ...but I guess the bastard never got over the fact that I beat his ass and became a _super Saiyan_ and he didn't.. I didn't care about the other as much, because I didn't know who he was but what Vegeta did, I felt like it was a personal jab against me, you know?''

Chichi nodded as she processed what he said but her mind raised other red flags, super Saiyan? Well she understood the super part but... ''what the hell is a Saiyan?'' she asked with a flabbergasted expression as she probed herself with her elbows on the grassy ground. Goku mentally cringed, he totally forgot he didn't tell her about his alien descent, he Chuckled nervously '' hehe, you know ... Handsome devils with tails... From another planet'' he explained awkwardly, watching her reaction intently.

''Oh I see'' Chichi started before his words sank in ''WHAT? YOU'RE AN ALIEN?'' she shrieked loudly, eyes bugged out and jaw wide open.

Goku winced at the high volume of her voice, resisting the urge to cover his ears, he nodded. Chichi just sat there stunned, she would never have guessed, he looked so human, no one else would have. now that Goku mentioned it though, he did have a tail, didn't he? And that monstrous strength, if what he told her was true (and she knew Goku wasn't a liar) about those aliens who blew up a whole city and that Frieza monster, who blew an entire planet and Goku beat those guys, plus what she witnessed for herself, suddenly the news about him being an alien wasn't so strange ''heh, I suppose it explains the tail and the ridiculous strength" she nodded understandably to her self.

Goku was relieved that Chichi took the revelation rather well, even better than he hoped.

''what happened to your tail, by the way?"she asked curiously.

"Kami cut it out for me, apparently it has something to do with me turning into a giant ape on the full moon'' he answered with a small laugh like it was no big deal, he thought Chichi is about ready now to know all his secrets.

Chichi gave another bewildered expression ''wow! You're ... I don't know what you are, is there something else you're not telling me?" she asked skepticaly and sat fully on the grass. Goku did the same, folding his legs in a meditative position "well... Remember that guy I told you about who came looking for me and threatened to destroy the earth if I didn't join him?'' she nodded.

''yeah, that was my brother''

''your brother!?'' she exclaimed in disbelief ''why didn't you tell me all this before?'' she asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, she wasn't sure why Goku would refrain from telling her about his alien heritage.

Goku lowered his chin and fixed his eyes on his now fiddling thumbs, while his hands laid comfortably in his lap ''I- I didn't want you to think that ... I was a monster'' he replied hesitantly. Chichi was slightly taken back by this, but judging by his tone, it was painfully obvious that his hesitation and hiding the truth about himself has something to do with a bad experience he's been through. She placed her hand on his forearm, gently rubbing it in a friendly manner ''Oh, Goku, you don't have to be an alien for me to think you're a monster ... I kinda already do!" she winked and stuck her tongue out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Goku chuckled and his heart suddenly warmed, for some weird reason, He was happy Chichi accepted him as a monster, even though she was joking "Oh!? So you're okay with me being a monster?" he asked playfully with a raised brow.

''just refrain from destroying the earth'' she answered with equally playful tone.

''Oh, Chi, I would never destroy anything you're in it" he stated truthfully. Chichi blushed at the flattery and quickly tried to change the subject "so what's with all that super Saiyan business"

He grinned "how about I show you?" he stood up and warned"you might wanna take a step back"

The Ox princess followed through as she stood up and backed away. She watched in suspense as Goku took a deep breath, he lowered his head slightly in what seemed to be concentration, his eyebrows lowered, his hair wavered to a blonde colour, his eyes turned to a brilliant teal, his muscles bulged under his loose clothes and his usually baby face features turned serious.

Her eyebrows raised in fascination, she would never have thought she'd see something like this, he just suddenly changed his colors and he looked powerful and if she ever dared to admit to anyone, he looked beautiful and its slightly affecting her... Well maybe not slightly. Chichi couldn't hide the blush on her face even if she wanted to. If she thought he looked incredibly handsome in his normal look, this was like bringing his looks to a whole new level.

''So, what do you think?" he asked, smirking, his voice was deeper and huskier and it brought her out of her trance with a pleasant yet unwanted shiver down her spine. Maybe he knew how this was effecting her, and by the life of her, she would never confirm it for him. Chichi just said the first thing that popped up in her mind

''you look like a blonde hair delinquent!" she had absolutely no idea where that come from as she stood there pointing her finger accusingly, flabbergasted and blushing profusely in embarrassment, a delinquent? A delinquent? Why a delinquent? Well technically that's not too far from the truth. Geeze she must've looked ridiculous by now.

''a d-delinquent?'' he stammered in shock before he burst into laughter, yep she did looked ridiculous, calling him a delinquent like her life dependent on it. Chichi has never seen him laugh so hard, though, he was clutching his sides and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

After a few good minutes of laughter, Goku was finally able to catch his breath, a wicked idea popped up in his mind, though he didn't mind her calling him 'names' he was definitely going to exploit her for it, he smirked ''you know, Chichi, it's not wise to insult a super Saiyan''

Chichi rolled her eyes dramatically ''Oh, please! Dose that trick of yours even do anything other than change your colors?''

His eyes widened and mouth open in false shock, then shook his head in fake disappointment "you have so much so learn, Chichi. If you only knew what this super Saiyan can do'' he got closer to the now slightly worried girl but she would neve show it though "and trust me you do not want to know, so be a good girl and apologize with a large sized chocolate cake, then I just might forgive you"

Was he threatening her? He was, wasn't he? You'd think after all this time he'd spent with her, he knows what the Ox princess was like, he seemed to need a reminder of how fearless she can be. She turned to face him with the most defiant look she can muster ''you don't scare me, Mister, I won't apologize, and I'm not making you anything and you can't force me'' she 'humphed' and flared her nose at him. Goku's smirk deepened ''okay!" that was all he said before he swept her off the ground and flew her high enough to touch the clouds.

Chichi had no idea what the hell just happened? One minute she was on sold ground and the next she was surrounded by blue.

''I wouldn't look down if I were you" and against her better judgment, Chichi did. She gasped and instinctively clutched to him for dear life ''Goku, you ass, put me down!" she shrieked loudly.

Goku chuckled ''now, now, is that away for a proper princess to speak?" he taunted with a smirk. Chichi glared like her life depended, which in this case it actually did. Goku paid absolutely no heed which only served to fan the princess's flame.

''now, Chi, all you have to do, is apologize and promise to make me a chocolate cake and you'll find yourself on solid ground'' he bargained.

''never!" she screamed.

''fine, it's your funeral'' he retracted his energy and allowed gravity to take its course as he descended towards the ground in high speed. Chichi could feel herself floating up out of his grasp, she wrapped her arms around his neck so tight, if Goku was a normal man he would have been choking, she squinted her eyes and screamed in his neck as loud as she can, Goku was sure his ears were bleeding.

Then he abruptly stopped in mid air, ignoring the ringing in his ears as Chichi screams turned to harsh panting "I can go higher and free fall faster, you know...'' he taunted in a low voice. Chichi looked at the still smirking man with a frightened gaze, it was like one those rides in the amusement park, except this is even worse and she hated those rides.

''you know what to do" he told her as he slowly ascended towards the sky. Chichi panicked, she did not wanna go through that again ''ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry!" she frantically stated. He stopped again and asked ''and?" his eyebrow was raised expectantly.

''I promise I'll make you a chocolate cake''

''now was that so hard? "

''just put me down!" she exclaimed angrily. Goku did as so and once again Chichi found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Goku couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Having her in his arms like this was just pleasant.

The minute Goku touched down on the grass, he gently placed the girl in his arms on the ground. Chichi's legs felt weak and she unceremoniously flopped down, heart pounding and panting heavily, her breathing came out as harsh pants. That was an experience, Chichi did not want to repeat. She felt both relief and anger and the laughter of the moron behind her was making one certain emotion greater than the other. She turned and glared murderous intent, though the once again black haired man, didn't stop. Gritting her teeth, she got up and stomped those few steps till she reached, grasping his collar with both hands ''WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, YOU SICK ASSHOLE?'' she seethed.

''Chill, you know I wouldn't have dropped you!" he said between laughs.

''I could have died of a heart attack'' she recoiled.

''I doubt it, besides what's the big deal, you ride the Nimbus all the time!"

''I trust the Nimbus, I don't trust you!" she states haughtily. Goku feigned shock then hurt, placing his palm on his supposedly aching heart ''ouch, Chi, I'm deeply hurt now''

He playfully pouted, though it did not have the desired effect on the seething girl. He grinned which only caused Chichi to ground her teeth together ''what's. So. Funny?'' she growled.

''you just look so cute when you're angry'' he answered truthfuly. Chichi felt a huge portion of her anger melt away, she didn't like it, not one bit, she wanted to be angry at him for longer. While Chichi was trying to suppress the blush and think of a witty retaliation, Goku surprised her by gently grasping her shoulders. It happened so quick, Chichi barely registered when his firm lips were planted softly on her smooth cheek. She watched him, stunned with his goofy grin still plastered on his handsome face, too confused to figure out what to make of it. She must've been blushing scarlet if she can feel her face burning. His grin slowly receded to a warm smile, his dark eyes were fixed on her face ''thank you!" he soke softly ''I haven't laughed like that in a while'' he stated appreciatively. With her hands still clutching the fabric of his clothes, Chichi felt all her anger for the man dissipate just like that. She doesn't have to think of what to make of the gesture, it was obviously Platonic and soon enough her lips stretched into a smile that easily matched his. She was about to say something if it wasn't for the all too familiar, intrusive voice she heard ''Chichi!?''

Chichi turned to face the man and the first thing she did was step away from Goku '' A-Arian!" she stuttered nervously ''what're you doing here?'' she asked, mortified about the situation she was found in and hoping he wouldn't take the wrong idea about.

''your father said I'd find you here. I was hoping we can have lunch together!" he smiled. Chichi mentally sighed with relief that he didn't take the wrong idea, at least he didn't seem like he did.

''who's this?'' he asked pointing at the now curious man beside his fiancée.

''Oh! This is Goku, the friend I told you about!" she gestured with her hands towards him.

Goku smiled as the brown haired man extended his hand and Goku shook it ''Hi!"

''it's nice to finally meet you, Chichi talks alot about you!"

''Oh really? Good things I hope!'' Goku chirped, he was sure it was all good things, he hoped it was. He smiled good-heartily at the man.

''Oh yes, all good. Im Arian, Chichi's fiance!" he introduced himself. Goku blinked a few times, his earlier pleasant mood shifted into an awkward one, the smile that was still gracing his lips, somehow turned eerie and his grip on the other man's hand involuntarily tightened ''fiance, huh?''

* * *

 **I hope I've done this chaper justice.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews.**

 **I do apologize for not answering your reviews, its just every time I do the program crashes and deletes all my progress *sigh* hopefully next chapter.**


End file.
